A Hogwarts Love Story
by welshgirl1148
Summary: Hermione and the gang are back for there seventh years the war is finally building will they survive when the time comes can Hermione admit that she has growing and developing feelings for Severus and does he feel the same will they allow them selves some happiness will her friends stand by her with her decisions. SS/HG Romance
1. Chapter 1

Hermione, Ron and Harry were sat in the Great Hall waiting for the welcome speech. They watched as all the first years seemed excited and fascinated with the whole thing, however for most the seventh years they couldn't feel anything other than depressed and stress due to the war. They watched as Dumbledore stood up to the owl podium to begin the welcome speech all of them rolled their eyes and smiled a little they knew the welcome speech off by heart now.

Albus looked out at everyone and cleared his throat to begin the welcome speech he clapped his hands and began to speak in a serious tone. ''Good Evening Welcome back old and new. I have an announcement to make, Professor Snape will be returning to the Potions Post. This year your head girl is Hermione Granger.'' he watched as everyone cheered and clapped '' And the Head Boy is Harry Potter.'' he watched again as an even louder sound erupted from the students he smiled ''Now on another note the forbidden Forest is still Forbidden, all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are banned for a list see Mr Filch, Now let the feast begin.'' He watched as all the older students was not effected by what they had just heard he waved his hands and food appeared on the tables leaving all the first and second years excited and in awe.

The Gryffindor's were congratulating both Hermione and Harry on the position and soon went back to their own conversations leaving the trio to get back to their own business.

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled he was pleased that he would be sharing with Hermione, he cared about her a lot she was like a sister to him he loved her. ''Hey Mione how bad do you think Potions is going to be now Snape is back teaching it again?''

Hermione rolled her eyes at him ''I don't know Harry. I don't think it will be that bad. Probably the same as before, besides I like potions however, we will most probably end up with more detentions and more exploding cauldrons from Neville.'' she said flinching at the thought of Neville's potions exploding.

Ron was listening to both Harry and Hermione and spoke with his mouth full ''Ya shnape ish a git...''

Hermione scrunched her nose up at Ron and shook her head in disgust ''Ronald chew your food before you speak.'' she told him in a commanding voice ''It is rude to talk with your mouth full and it's Professor Snape show some respect.'' she hissed at him.

Ron just looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow but did as she said and chewed the rest of his food before he spoke again ''why should I show him respect? He doesn't show any to us?''

Hermione rolled her eyes at him ''Ron he is a Professor you are supposed to use the title it is polite you wouldn't call Professor Dumbledore just Dumbledore would you? And even if he is rude he is still the adult and the one in charge.''

Harry shook his head at them both they were arguing all the time it drove him insane, but he knew Hermione was right, she always was and he knew that Ron would always put his foot in it with her he turned back to his own meal as did both Ron and Hermione.

Not long after Harry, Ron and Hermione left the hall together to head up to their rooms Ron left to go to Gryffindor Tower while both Harry and Hermione left for their Head Boy and Head Girls Common room. When they entered they both looked around at everything and were amazed and pleased to have there own space they both laughed when they saw there bathroom knowing how most the girls will be jealous and some of the boys ''Well not bad it is decorated quite nice what you think Harry?''

Harry smiled at Hermione ''I think it is perfect and at least now I know I can relax.''

Hermione smiled at him and pulled him into a hug ''You know it is not your fault you have those horrible nightmares you should not be ashamed by them Harry they have helped in some ways I mean we wouldn't have known about Arthur's attack with out the dream but I will warn you now no silencing spells I need to know if you are having a nightmare Harry.''

Harry hugged her back and sighed he knew she was right again he was pleased he had Hermione and was glad she was understanding he knew she would go to him if he had a nightmare as she did many times at headquarters ''Ok your right again, I wont put a spell up I will treat it as I would back at Headquarters.''

''Good because I couldn't help before in school for obvious reasons but I can help you now as I would at Head quarters you are not alone Harry I will always be there for you I will always support and share your battles to ensure you stay alive. I love you Harry you are my brother in every way but blood I have no family left nor do you but we have each other and that is never going to change.'' she said looking at him straight in the eye.

Harry looked at her and into her brown eyes he knew what she was saying was the truth and as much as he hated her being at risk and sacrificing herself to save him, but he knew she was stubborn and she would not change her mind nor be told what to do. ''I know Mione, I love you too you mean so much to me, I don't know what I would do if I lost you.''

Hermione smiled and hit him in the arm before laughing to lighten the mood a little ''Well your stuck with me, sorry I am not going anywhere.'' she smiled at him when she saw him laugh ''Right let's go to bed, we got Potion's first thing tomorrow.'' she grinned when she heard him moan and she pulled him up the stairs kissing him on the cheek she went into her own room she changed into her pyjamas and slipped into bed. She lay there for awhile thinking about everything and how she felt when Ron insulted and called Professor Snape names she couldn't explain it, she felt something in her anger and she wanted to defend him in front of everyone she didn't like how she was feeling she felt confused deciding it was nonsense she used her occlumancy skills to push the thought and confusion away as she allowed sleep to overtake her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was peacefully asleep when she was awoken by loud whimpers and cries of agony she shot up and cast a quick tempus it was Four thirty in the morning she got out of bed and went into Harrys she saw him struggling and twisting in his sheets she climbed into bed with him like she did many times before she pulled him to her chest and run her hands over his hair to soothe him she watched him as he stopped whimpering he heard him talk she listened carefully encase it is something useful.

''Hermione no, please don't kill her I love her I cant loose her take me kill me not her let her go.'' and he started to cry

Hermione was startled she had to wake him this was to distressing ''Harry, Harry come on its ok its me it's Mione we are safe I am safe.'' she sighed and shook him a little harder this time ''HARRY WAKE UP.'' she watched as he shot up and looked around before she was pulled into a tight hug

Harry could hear someone calling him he knew it was Hermione but she was dead how was she calling him when he shot up he saw her and pulled her into a hug he had tears rolling down his cheeks ''H...Hermione thank God your alive, your ok oh god.'' he didn't care that he was crying right now he was just glad to have her in his arms.

Hermione could feel his tears she was surprised Harry very rarely cried ''Shh it's ok, I am hear Harry what happened talk to me it will help.'' If she was honest with herself this was the worst she had ever seen him and it scared her to see him like that.

Harry allowed her to sooth him and he calmed him self down a bit ''He had you H...He wanted to punish me he gave you to B...Bellatrix to torture wh...when I charged in and argued with him he grabbed a hold of you and h..he Crutioed and used the Sectumsempra on you gods you were a mess you wouldn't tell him anything of our plans I don't know what it was but then he killed you in front of me and I killed him there straight after.'' he finished telling her but his voice got more of a whisper towards the end

Hermione was stunned by the strength and intensity of the nightmare ''Shh it's ok I am not going anywhere Harry I will never leave you but I will never give you up to him or anyone either I will die for you Harry and if I do then I want you to deal with it do not mourn me nor cry for me just know I love you and I did it for us for you and I died happy knowing you were safe.''

Harry shivered with Hermione's words he pulled back and looked at her ''Bu..but I can't loose you if I do I won't be able to move on I need you and I always will.''

Hermione shook her head ''I am not going anywhere I am here right now and if I can avoid it I will never leave you. We will bring down Voldomort once and for all but there are risks Harry we all know this Ron could die, Ginny, Minerva, Remus they all, could there is nothing we can do but take each step at a time and try and keep one step ahead always.'' she said to him in a soothing calm voice she knew how he was feeling it was her fear too that he could die and she would be left with no one but she knew that it could not be prevented if the worst did happen but she would do everything she could to make sure it wouldn't and she knew he would do the same for her.

Harry listened to her as she spoke and nodded ''I know Mione, i know I just don't want it to come to that.''

Hermione smiled ''I know neither do i but let's forget about it for now and get some sleep it's got to be about five right now.''

Harry smiled and watched as Hermione lay back down ''You don't have to stay?''

''Harry i am to tired to move right now i want sleep you need some too and it will do us both good to know were hear and safe.'' she watched as he lay down next to her she wondered about Ron and if they were right for each other all they did was argue and it was making her life a misery she sighed and pushed that away as well she was confused about everything and didn't want to deal with it after about ten minutes they were both fast asleep.

The next Morning Hermione woke up from her alarm she looked over and saw that Harry was still asleep, she smiled and got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to have a quick shower, she was glad that Professor Snape was teaching again, she never liked the one they had he used to creep her out he used to talk to her all the time and tried to make friends with her, harry and Ron she hated it and she thought he couldn't teach to save his life.

Harry woke up and turned over to see that Hermione wasn't there when he heard the shower, he smiled and shook his head, he got up and decided to skip a shower and have one later he got himself dressed grabbed his stuff and headed down to the common room he knew Ron would be down soon.

Ron woke up in Gryffindor Tower he got him self ready and headed out and down to both Harry and Hermione's rooms when he got their he told the painting that was guarding the door to tell them he was there when a few seconds later the door opened he walked in and smiled when he saw Harry sat their ''Hey Harry, wares Mione.''

Harry was sat their making sure he had everything when he was disturbed he looked up he was told Ron was out side he nodded ''Yeah send him in.'' he smiled when he saw Ron enter ''She is having a shower.''

''Oh right you think she is still mad at me?'' he asked Harry as he sat down next to him

Harry chuckled ''I don't think So mate but it was your own fault you know that don't you?'' Harry said with amusement in his voice

Ron groaned ''Yes i know i can't help it i mean it's snape! i don't know why she cares so much anyway''

Harry stopped smiling ''Ron you need to start being more considerate and watching what you say and how you say it around her you are going to cause a rift between you both and you will loose her if you carry on the way you are.'' he said in a serious tone

Ron shrugged ''Yes i know but she will forgive me she always does.'' he said paying no mind to what Harry had just said

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head when he heard the door open he smiled ''Morning Mione.''

Ron turned as well ''Hey babe you ready to go I'm starving.''

Hermione smiled at Harry ''Morning Harry.'' when she heard Ron she couldn't help but feel frustrated with him ''Ron is that all you think about is food.''

Ron grinned at her ''No. ok sometimes.'' he watched as they both raised their eyebrows at him ''Okay your right now can we go please?''

Hermione and Harry both shook their heads and laughed, she quickly grabbed her bag and the three of them headed down to breakfast before they would have Potions. once they got into the hall, they took their usual seats Ron sat opposite her and Harry they all put food on their plate Hermione looked around and her eyes landed on the head table, she looked along and her eyes landed on Snape when she saw him glare at her she turned her head back to her plate.

Hermione was startled when Ginny plopped down beside her and smiled ''Hey Gin you ok?''

Ginny walked into the hall and saw Hermione, Harry and her brother, she sat down next to Hermione ''Yeah fine you looking forward to Professor Snape teaching?''

Hermione smiled ''Yes actually in a way I mean you know i never liked the other Professor nor Harry so that's a bonus only it looks like I will be keeping both boys out of detention and myself if I can. so what about you what you got first?'' she continued to have a conversation as both Ron and Harry did as well only they were discussing Quiditch.

Harry was talking to Ron about the quiditch match when he was nudged in the arm by Hermione ''What up?''

Hermione was enjoying her conversation when she realized they should be going she quickly said a goodbye to her and nudged Harry ''Yes we best get going I don't fancy detention on our first day back and our first day with Professor Snape teaching?'' she made sure she put more emphasis on the name Professor.

Harry gathered his stuff up, he didn't want detention either ''Come on Ron we better get going.'' he said as he got up to follow Hermione out of the hall and to his potions class, he and Ron finally caught up with her and they walked the rest the way to the dungeons together as to one not be late to avoid detention as well as talking about visiting Hagrid when they arrived they entered the classroom Harry and Ron sitting in front of her while she sat behind them and waited for the lesson to start she wondered what mood he would be in. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was waiting patiently for the lesson to start she heard the door slam against the wall and watched as everyone jumped accept her she watched as he walked to the front of the room she mused to her self well clearly he is in his normal mood, at least that is a good thing you Harry and Ron may have a chance to avoid getting into more trouble than they usually would if he was in a bad mood she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard him speak

Severus was sat in the Hall at breakfast he hated going there but he had no choice he would have to attend in the morning and at dinner seeing as he skips out on lunch to work on potions either for the infirmary or the Order when he felt eyes on him he looked up to see the Granger girl looking at him, he locked eyes with her for a moment No not a girl she is eighteen due to the time turner she has matured. she is fighting in a war of course she matured and grow up she had her childhood ripped away from her but he couldn't help but notice how very grown up she indeed was he glared at her he hated that he even thought of her for a second and smirked when he saw her turn away he watched as the trio got up to leave he watched as both Potter and Weasley rushed to catch up to her he often wondered what she was doing with the dunderhead Weasley he shook his head and made his way to his classroom he made his usual entrance and stalked to the front of the class he noticed people jumped and instantly stopped talking but he noticed that Granger never jumped in fact she hadn't shown any sign of being scared of him since her third year.

''Looks as if i am stuck with you dunderheads again however, i am back and useless Professor Smith is gone things are going to change so i hope you have not gotten to laid back or forgotten my ways otherwise we are going to be loosing lots of point and gaining detentions NOW turn to page three hundred and sixty four and copy the information we will be doing this potion in our next lesson.'' He looked into the direction of were Potter and Weasley was sitting rolled his eyes and snapped ''IN SILENCE MR WEASLEY,POTTER.'' he snapped and walked to his desk he then sat down after he saw both Potter and Weasley jump.

Both Harry and Ron jumped when they heard him shout at them they wondered how he saw them talking when they both said in unison ''Sorry Professor''

Harry and Ron jumped when Snape walked in they watched as he spoke Ron thought he was finished when he nudged Harry and whispered ''You think he is jealous that he lost is defense position.'' he said snickering

Harry ignored Ron's attempts and was glad he did when he heard Ron being shouted at. The lesson went by ok, they were almost done themselves, they knew Hermione was finished.

Severus watched in silence as they all worked he marked some essays that were left he couldn't believe that the idiot was more interested in friends and the Golden Trio more so Granger to care about the actual teaching, he had heard about it all from his Slytherin's he looked up and noticed a few were finishing up ''When you are finished you may leave.'' he said looking back to the reports again.

Ron sighed ''Bloody Hell i am not looking forward to another year of Snape teaching us what do you think Harry?''

Harry sighed ''I don't know mate but at least Mione will be okay.'' he said speaking back when he heard Hermione hiss

Hermione watched as Ron got into trouble and then watched as they were talking again ''Ron do stop talking your going to get us all into trouble or more so you and Harry and i am sure you don't want a detention?'' she said to him not realising that some of their closer friends heard she watched as Ron went red

Ron snapped at Hermione ''Okay calm down will you, bloody hell your embarrassing me.'' he said looking at her.

Hermione looked at Ron glared and snapped ''What is that what I get for trying to stop you from losing points or gaining detention and dragging Harry along with you if that is the way you want to be then fine get detention loose points for all I care just don't drag Harry down with you.'' she said snapping at him she got up gathered her stuff together ''Goodbye Ronald.'' she turned to Harry and gave him a forced smile she was hurt that Ron had spoken to her like that when all she had tried to do was help him.

Ron watched as Hermione stormed out he looked back at Harry ''Bloody hell Harry she's gone mental, she makes it look like I'm the bad guy she over reacted a bit don't you think?''

Harry noticed the hurt in Hermione's eyes and the forced smile she gave him he shook his head at Ron and hissed ''No Ron I don't think she over reacted a bit, she was trying to help you. cant you see carry on the way you are and your attitude your going to loose her for good and if you hurt her Ron then i will make you pay not just Hermione now you need to sort this and today not later or tomorrow today!.'' he said in a voice that broke no argument

Ron looked at Harry in shock ''Suppose your right i'll talk to her later she will forgive me.''

Harry shook his head at his friend he honestly wished Hermione would break up with him he knew she didn't have strong feelings for him he wasn't stupid but he knew she wouldn't want to hurt him either he was about to speak when he felt a hand on his head and his head was forced to look at his book he noticed Ron had been shoved too

Severus watched with an interest as the granger girl had told Weasley off for talking he watched as he went red he smirked he had heard plenty of times them getting told off by her. When he saw the hurt look in her eyes as she looked at Potter he wondered what the idiot Weasley had done or said this time when he noticed that Potter was hissing at him he got up and headed towards them, he caught that bit were Potter had said 'he had better apologize or he would loose her' when he put his hands on both their heads shoving them to look at the work in front of them he hissed ''What part of NO talking did you not understand Weasley, Potter.'' he said watched them grunt as they were forced to look at their work. He walked off, but said over his shoulder ''Oh and five points each for disrupting and ignoring my warning.'' He decided to walk along the others to make sure that they were working as he had said.

After Hermione stormed out of the classroom, she headed for the library she was pissed off and slightly hurt all she was doing was stopping Ron getting into trouble and getting detention. She knew he hated them in the first place and then he was trying to drag Harry into his stupidity he sighed as she made her what and entered she went to her favourite corner in the place and pulled out some of her book so she could study she need to keep her self distracted she wasn't sure if she should beak things off with Ron now he was great when they first got together but she has slowly realised he is worse as a boyfriend than he was a friend and she still felt slightly uncomfortable with him like it was wrong somehow but then again she cared for him deeply she wasn't exactly having lots of offers she sighed and started studying for charms she knew it was lunch now but didn't want to go so she decided to study Transfiguration until her lesson on the subject later.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Ron finally finished their work along with the others and left the classroom as quick as they could ''You are going to sort this out.'' Harry said looking at Ron

Ron nodded ''Yes I am and we will be just fine.'' he smiled ''I'm just going to go meet Seamus a second and I will go and see her.'' he waved at Harry and headed off.

Harry shook his head and decided to go find Hermione, he knew the one place she would be So he made his way up to the Library when he go there he pulled the door open and looked in to see that Hermione was surrounded by book as usual and sat in the same spot he headed over to her and smiled when she looked up at him.

Hermione was finally done reading her transfiguration book and started on her charms one when she sensed Harry she couldn't explain it, but she knew when Harry was near her or around and she knew he did too, she thought it may be the bond they have between each other she lifted her head and smiled while putting her books away, she guessed it was lunch time ''Hey Harry how did the rest of the lesson go? And do you want to grab some lunch?''

Harry smiled at her when he got to the table he handed her one of the books ''Oh yeah it was ok Ron lost us five points each he decided to speak when you left and as usual I got blamed as well.'' He said, flinching at the look she gave him it was her 'I told you so' look he knew it was mainly at Ron's stupidity, he sighed ''Umm yeah I...'' he didn't know what to say he knew that Ron would be on his way up he sighed ''No I will just grab something quick and ill see you in Transfiguration ok and Ron will be heading up to talk to you. You both need to sort this out, Mione if you don't want to be with him end it don't worry about hurting him he will be fine.''

Hermione sighed ''But that's just it I care for him and I don't want him to get hurt but on occasions he is sweet and considerate even if they are few and far between I think I will give him one last chance at least he can't say I never tried.'' she said smiling at him

Harry smiled at her he kissed her cheek and headed out of the library he hoped that Ron wouldn't mess this up he didn't want either of them hurt but Hermione was more important to him than Ron was yes he may have been Harry's first friend and they are close but as they got older he noticed how childish and jealous Ron could be and he knew that Hermione was always their through everything.

Hermione sighed as she put the rest of the books away she sat back down and thought about what Harry had just said to her she waited, she wondered what excuse Ron would come up with this time and would she forgive him and give him another chance? she didn't know but she knew that a sad Weasley was her weakness.

Harry left the library and was on his way down the steps when he bumped into Ginny ''Hey''

Ginny was walking along the halls when she had heard what Ron had done she knew that Hermione would be upset when she bumped into Harry on the steps she felt her face get heated she have fancied Harry since her first year and her first sighting of him on platform 9/3 quarters ''Hey umm you seen Mione i heard what my idiot brother said he is coming up in a minute.''

Harry smiled at Ginny he knew she had a crush on him but he wasn't sure he could see her in a romantic way he wondered on occasion because he did like her but then when he tries to picture them together he feels as if it is wrong and it would be like him dating Hermione but he smiled anyway ''Oh hey yeah she is in the library she was upset i honestly don't know why they are together sometimes i mean i know that Hermione cares for him and wouldn't want to hurt him either but i hate to say it but he is taking advantage of her good nature she forgives and has given him more than enough second chances.'' he smiled ''but i suppose it is up to them i got to go though quickly grab some food before Transfiguration.''

Ginny nodded in understanding ''yes i know i honestly don't know what she sees in my idiot brother at all he is rude and a pig most the time.'' she smiled ''Any way i best let you go ill go see her.'' she waved at Harry as he walked away she sighed and headed for the library when she walked in she saw her just sitting there staring into space she noticed she had some tear marks on her face as she headed closer to her smiling. ''Oh Mione'' she said staring at the girl in front of her ''What has my idiot of a brother done this time.''

Hermione smiled at Ginny as she stood up ''Hey yeah i had an argument with him well he started it.'' she said huffing ''We were in Potion's and he was caught talking once and got told off and then he decide to talk again to Harry when i just told him to be quiet otherwise he will get into trouble and drag Harry along as well when he snapped at me he said i was embarrassing him when all i was doing was trying t protect him from getting detention he moans how much he hates it and yet he won't do anything to prevent it! so I walked out and came here to catch up on some studying before next lesson it seems he still didn't listen as Harry said they both lost Five points Harry got blamed as well.''

Ginny shook her head at Hermione, she wished they would just end it she thought Hermione could do a hell of a lot better than her brother ''Oh don't get upset over my idiot of a brother, he is not worth it so what you going to do are you going to talk to him?''

Hermione knew Ginny and Harry were right and she was being too soft on him well it was going to stop Hermione Granger was not a push over. ''Yes i am, i can't let him think he can get away with talking and treating me like he is he needs to know that if I give him another chance it will be his last. And that if he wants this to work he got to put effort into it because the next time a screw up I am gone and we are done! you and Harry are right about it all, Hermione Granger is no Push over.'' she said this in a stubborn tone as she held her head up high as she picked her bag up and got ready to leave she stopped and looked when she felt Ginny's had on her arm.

Ginny watched and smiled at Hermione and she knew what Hermione had said was true and that she would take no more messing with him she watched as she was about to leave when she spotted Ron just opening the door she placed her hand on Hermione ''Hey Ron's just coming in now. So I will leave you to it and make you sure you put him in his place aha.'' she chuckled and walked towards the exit when she came near her brother she hissed at him ''Idiot'' and walked out leaving a confused and chagrined Ron behind.

Ron looked up when he entered the Library he saw that his sister was just leaving when he got near her he was shocked by the amount of venom was in her voice when she called him an idiot he felt embarrassed he knew what he did was wrong, but then again, he thought Bloody Hell, she does not look impressed never mind ill just apologize and give her the look and she will soon forgive me feeling that he was going to get away with it again he walked up to her ''Mione wait! Don't go I'm sorry I didn't mean to speak to you like I did.'' he looked at her and saw her put her stuff down and smiled inside ''I was just embarrassed some of the others heard and I felt stupid, but you know I didn't mean to be like that to you I knew you were only trying to help and I paid for it by loosing points the Git took five from both of us.'' he ignored the raised eyebrow he got from Hermione and continued ''So can you forgive me please you know what I like?'' he gave her the boyish smile and looked slightly nervous.

Hermione listened to what he said and wanted to roll her eyes at him she had heard it all before she waited for him to give his excuse and felt a bit pissed at the way he insulted Professor Snape when it was his fault in the first place she was about to speak when she saw him give her the boyish grin he showed occasionally she shook her head and looked at him '' I don't know Ron. I honestly don't know if I can. Your changing Ron, well you have changed you argue with me, your more selfish than usual, you don't show me any respect. It's like as If I am just there to keep you entertained and to help with your homework.'' she sighed ''I don't think I can keep doing this Ron, it is all one sided I seem to be doing everything to make this work while you sit back and ruin everything I do! I don't like the argument's Ron this is not a relationship I don't think I have the energy to fight you anymore encase you forgotten we are in a middle of a War and our friend is going to have to face him soon.'' she felt guilty when she said what she did when she saw the disappointed look that flashed in his eyes but she stood her ground she needed to lay it straight for him let him know that he can't just treat her like he is and get away with it.

Ron was shocked for a moment he never expected that from her he thought she would just fall for it and forgive him they would go down to get some lunch and head to their next lesson and everything would be fine but it would seem he was wrong. ''I know, Hermione and I am so sorry for everything, this is important to me, you are important to me. I am not using you I could never use you I just don't think you know that I have always been like it give me one more chance and let me make it up to you as well as proof that I can be the decent guy I should be.''

Hermione looked skeptical at first she wondered if he was just saying what he thought she wanted to hear or was he being genuine she wanted to believe that he meant what he was saying but she couldn't help but think she should give him one more and make it his final one he sounded serious by the tone of his voice she sighed and looked at him she had tears in her eyes.

Ron watched as she started to have tears rolling down her cheeks he felt guilty he went up to her wiping the tears away ''Please, I'm sorry don't cry I don't like seeing you sad I love you Hermione you know I do and you know I am an idiot please, please let me prove it to you and if I mess up then I will just leave it to you to decided what will happen next.''

Hermione felt the thumbs of Ron wiping her tears away she looked up at him and into his blue eyes ''I do too but if I give you another chance you need to know this is actually it there will be no more chances if you screw this up that's it were done! You got to prove to me that you are not just using me, I am not just someone you can push around I am no push over you got to stop fighting me every step of the way I don't want to have to argue all the time.'' she thought for a moment Do I love Ron honestly truly love him? Why did I say it what is love? Do I even know what love is? I care for him a lot and it hurts thinking of loosing him to the war or not having him around. Yes but that doesn't mean you love him? That just means you value his friendship you have been with each other for seven years, eight years next year you would feel the same If it was Ginny or any other people you cared for this is not love. Hermione pushed the thoughts away, she hated her reasonable voice it irritated her she looked at Ron.

Ron smiled at Hermione ''I know. I will I promise, I will change I will be a better person you deserve to be loved and shown respect and I will do that. Now let's go grab some food before we have next Lesson I know Ginny and Harry will both be wondering if we patched things up or not.'' he said grinning at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and Ron headed down to the Great Hall when they got there they realized that most had left they looked for Harry but didn't see him, but they noticed Ginny as she waved at them, they walked over to her Ron sat down first and pulled Hermione down next to him.

Ginny made it to the Great Hall she sat down wondering if they had patched it up when she saw them walk in together, she smiled and waved at them, she was glad to see that Hermione looked happier she smiled when Hermione sat next to her ''Hey I take it Mione gave you another chance.'' she said glaring at her brother.

Ron grinned ''Yes she has but she told me this is my final chance and I am going to spend all my time making it up to her and proving I can be the guy she needs and supposed to be.''

Ginny raised her eyebrow at her brother ''Well make sure you don't mess up this time other wise you won't just Have Mione kicking your ass but I will to.''

Hermione smiled at her friend it was nice to know she had people who cared so much about her she chuckled when she saw Ron pale and gulp at Ginny's response ''Hey Gin were is Harry?''

Ginny smiled ''Oh He left not long ago actually He said he needed to go speak with Professor Dumbledore about something.'' she watched as Ron began a conversation with Dean and Seamus before she spoke again ''Come on out with it what did my brother have to say to get another shot?''

Hermione furrowed her brows at the girl ''I don't know what you mean? He apologised and told me he knew he was a total jerk and genuinely wants to make it up to me so I allowed him too but I made sure he knew it was his last chance and I am walking away for good if he screws up this time I am fed up with the arguments we are in a middle of a war I have a maniac after me and wanting my best friend and who I consider my only family dead along with everyone else and if it is going to be nothing but arguments then it can be dangerous as well it wouldn't do good if we were to have an argument and something happens in the meantime it would be to much of a distraction.''

Ginny listened to the older girl and nodded in understanding she guessed that Hermione had a good point and she couldn't argue with that she knew Ron was an arse and Hermione wouldn't take any messing she was just glad that she put him in his place she only hoped that he wouldn't screw up and it would work because blood may be thicker than water but friendship meant a lot to her and she wouldn't stand by someone who is wrong or treats a person so callously even if they are family seeing as she sees the older girl as family. ''Yeah I guess so I mean you deserve the respect, but you also deserve to be able to focus on the War and ways to keep safe and you can't be doing that if you're arguing all the time or an emotional wreck.'' Ginny smiled at Hermione.

Hermione started to put some food onto her plate she, wasn't overly hungry, but she figured she should at least eat something before, her next lesson she would also have to explain to Harry otherwise. He always asks her if she ate enough or he would keep a watch on her to make sure she ate something he knew she struggled to eat and she loved him for that but she just couldn't eat much anymore. She was too busy worrying about keeping Harry and Ron alive as well herself, then their was the upcoming owls she wondered if they would ever make it to graduation or get to take their exams or would the war hit them before they get a chance?, she hated not knowing, but she knew they needed a plan and soon she decided to do some more in depth research on the spell that was used to resurrect Voldomort back in Harry's fourth year. she was so far and lost in her thoughts that she never felt Ron pulling at her ''What?''

Ron was shovelling food in hid mouth as usual while he was talking to Seamus and dean he was enjoying talking about the quiditch match and telling them how he managed to get Hermione to forgive him again when he realised the time he looked to Hermione to see she was lost in thought ''Hermione,'' no answer ''Hermione.'' again no answer he sighed and shook her arm slightly ''Hermione.'' this time it worked he grinned when he saw her jerk out of her thoughts and asked him what he wanted ''Err we kind of have a lesson that is due to start in about five minutes i figured we should get going i already lost points once i don't fancy loosing anymore and McGonagall will be pissed that me and Harry lost points in the first place.''

Hermione startled as she realised the time but she still scolded Ron ''Professor McGonagall Ron and it wasn't Harry's fault you were the one who started the conversation and got caught their by dragging Harry along with you and she is going to be pissed i bet she will know it is you as well.'' she hugged Ginny goodbye as she headed towards the door

Ron rolled his eyes at her as he followed Hermione to the doors ''Yeah sorry and you will make it up to her anyway by winning points for us so our loss won't matter so much.'' he smirked at her

Hermione just shook her head at him he could be so dull sometimes well most the time ''Is that so? well let us hope she awards points and even if she does she will still be pissed at you.'' she gave him a smirk that would make a Slytherin proud as they headed to their Transfiguration lesson.

As they reached the door they pushed it open and walked in together, Hermione smiled when she saw Harry sitting waiting for them, she headed over to her usual seat she sat in the middle while Harry was on her right and Ron on the left ''Hey i looked for you in the Hall, Ginny said you was with Professor Dumbledore is everything ok?'' she said looking into his green eyes with concern she ignored Ron as he sat down next to her.

Harry grinned and smiled when he saw both his friends walk in on time and seemed to be happy for a change he figured they had sorted it all out but before he could speak he was pounced on by Hermione he smiled at her he could tell by her voice and the look she gave him that she was concerned he decided that she would need to know because maybe she would understand it a bit better he hated how Dumbledore would talk in riddles ''Yes i went their after i left you then i had a note asking me to go to his office i went of course he was telling me about Voldomort and something about how he thinks that some form of dark magic that was to do with making him immortal some kind of way and he thinks it was used to keep him alive i don't know but he seemed to know more about it, but wouldn't say anything and he showed me some memories of Riddle's.''

Hermione sat their and listened she was taking everything he was saying to her and sifting through it trying to work out what it could mean dark magic that is used to somehow keep him alive but he was killed then again how did he come back for three whole years until he was finally whole in fourth year she thought it must be some kind of rare and ancient magic ''I see and he didn't say anything else about it? he is showing you memories of Riddle? that is strange from what your saying it sounds to me like it could be some kind of Ancient magic used to preserve a life somehow i don't know I will have to look it up although it don't make sense.''

Harry focused on what Hermione was saying and from what she said it seemed to make sense to him he couldn't help but smile at her she was so bright and intelligent ''I don't know what do you mean preserving him?.''

Hermione shook her head she knew they would have to talk about it later on ''Talk about it later in our rooms the three of us and see if we can make some sense of it all at least enough so i can figure it out or know which books I should be looking at.''

Harry smiled ''Brilliant love it sooo i see you kissed and made up?'' he said grinning at her

Hermione punched him in the arm and chuckled ''Shut it and yes we have i agreed to give him another chance as long as he doesn't mess up this time anyway shut up Professor McGonagall just walked in.''

Minerva just walked into her class she was not happy she to find they were ten points down already and this was only their second lesson she flicked her wand to put up diagrams of what they would be doing before she turned to look at the students. ''Now we are going to be learning how to transfigure solids into a liquid and a liquid into a solid but we will be starting with the Solid to liquid first like so.'' she waved her wand at her goblet that had water inside and it transformed into a ball of water before she let the spell drop and made it back into a goblet. ''Now this is very a very hard topic and will take you quite some time to get it right do not be discouraged if you can not get it first time practice makes perfect.'' she looked at Ron and Harry before continuing to speak ''before we start i have an announcement to make Professor Dumbledore has decided to have a ball next Friday their will be dancing involved but not like during the tri-wizard tournament.'' she winced a little and noticed that Hermione, Ron and Harry flinched ''Now you are all allowed to go only from first to fourth year they will have a curfew of nine o clock as for the fifth and up you will have until midnight but mark my words any fooling around or misbehaving from any of you or if you loose any points from stupidity then i will make sure you will not attend i am disappointed to see that we have lost ten points not only on the first day back and before lunch it is unacceptable if we want a chance of winning we need to work hard times are tough and to serious to be messing about.''

Hermione, Ron and Harry groaned they didn't like these balls because Harry would need to get a date to go with and he couldn't go with Cho Chang anymore seeing as it turned out a disaster in fifth year he still had some feelings towards her not many but some he looked at McGonagall sheepishly when she spoke about point loss he noticed Ron was doing the same.

''Professor do we have to have a date?'' Anthony said from Ravenclaw

''No you do not you can go as friends if you wish too.'' she said smiling at some of the relieved looks they gave her including Harry

Minerva smiled at the students now she had made her announcements she could begin with the lesson ''Now who want's to have a go first?'' she said looking around the class she looked to Hermione and was shocked to see that she didn't have her hand up but also seemed to be thinking about something that obviously was effecting her but she soon smiled when she saw Hermione raise her hand ''Yes Miss Granger.''

Hermione was thinking things over about what Harry had said to her when she seemed to snap out of it she looked around to see no one offering to go first she sighed and decided to go first she noticed the older woman look at her in concern and smiled a little she raised her hand and nodded her head she pointed her wand at the goblet and focussed on it turning to a ball of water she pushed all her magic and will into the spell and was surprised to see that it had indeed turned into a ball of water she looked up to see the slight startled expression and awe on the woman's face before the ball dropped and water spilled everywhere she quickly cleaned the mess and sat back down she was pleased she got it although it wasn't perfect and a bit loose she shrugged it still worked and it was supposed to be hard.

Minerva watched as Hermione pointed her wand and transfigured her goblet into a ball of water it wasn't solid, but it was strong enough that it held for a few minutes she couldn't believe it, she knew Hermione was powerful and skilled but not that skilled it was almost as high as a master spell she was slightly shocked, stunned, proud and amazed that she was able to do it. ''Twenty five points to Gryffindor Miss Granger.'' she said in a voice filled with awe.

Harry and Ron both smiled at Hermione when they saw her complete the task and they were shocked as well Harry had a go next and managed to get half of the goblet to turn into water.

''Ten Points Mr Potter for a partial transfiguration focus a little bit more on it and you will end up with a full ball of water.'' she said slightly shocked that Harry picked it up fairly quickly as well but she was still more stunned at her prized pupil.

Soon enough the lesson was over and they were dismissed Hermione, Harry and Ron made their way out of the class to head to Charms ''Wow Mione that was amazing. have you been practicing? i mean McGonagall looked a little shocked and startled to see you had managed it.''

Hermione smiled at Harry ''Nope i read the theory about it but I have not practiced the incarnation, nor spell I just focussed on it turning into a ball of water I didn't want to be looking like a fool if I never did it when I was the only person to attempt it.''

Ron snickered ''Yeah of course that would be devastating if you was to get something wrong.'' he laughed with Harry but laughed more when he saw the glare Hermione shot at him.

Hermione pushed both boys away from her ''Shut it you too now move it, we got Charms.'' she walked in front of them leaving the two boys to catch up to her still grinning. 


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later saw the Trio leaving Charms class they had no more lessons it was dinner time, so they made their way to the Hall Hermione looked at Ron ''Ron, you are coming back to our dorm we need to talk about what Dumbledore told Harry.''

Ron looked at Hermione confused ''Why? What has be said?''

Hermione rolled her eyes ''You remember Harry needed to have a chat with the Headmaster well he has told harry something about Voldomort but in his true style he made it sound cryptic so that it was hard to understand so I decided we needed to discuss it in private were people wont over here.''

Ron looked at Hermione and then to Harry and nodded ''Ok then now can we speed up a little please I am hungry.''

Harry and Hermione both chimed together ''Your always hungry''causing the three to burst out laughing Hermione thread her one arm through Ron's and the other through Harry's as they headed to the Hall for dinner.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the hall talking about the ball coming up ''What are you going to wear then.'' she said, looking at both Harry and Ron but before she could get a reply a few owls arrived when pig dropped a box in front of Ron, Hermione smiled ''Open it up then?''

Ron shook his head at Pig as he crashed making a mess before flying off he nodded at Hermione and opened the box only to groan in humiliation ''You got to be kidding me.'' he cried as he pulled the outfit out of the box grimacing he looked up to see everyone laughing including Harry.

Harry watched with Hermione as Ron opened the box and he couldn't control his laughter ''Well it looks like Ron got his dress robes sorted.''

Hermione looked she tried to hide her own laughter ''Well I think it looks unique and it probably means something. I think you will look fine in it Ron and when we attend the ball you will have all forgot about it.'' she smiled at him only to glare at Harry when he laughed and handed Ron part of the robes that was missing.

Harry grinned ''Hey Ron don't forget this?'' he said, handing him the other part to his Dress robes, but stopped immediately when he saw the death and warning glare Hermione shot at him. ''Yeah mate Mione's right, you will be just fine.''

Ron looked at Hermione after throwing the robes back into the box and sitting down ''No I am not wearing them, I don't even want to go anyway, what's the point it's a waste of time.'' he said not noticing the hurt that flashed through Hermione's eyes

Hermione looked at Ron hurt ''I am going Ron and Harry besides, I will be there.''

Ron looked at Hermione and Harry ''So, your always with us anyway so what's the difference about a stupid dance?'' he turned to his plate and started to put food onto it.

Harry looked at Hermione when Ron said he wouldn't go he saw the hurt look in her eyes he shook his head he just wanted to slap him over the head and call him an idiot if he kept this up Harry was going to make Ron pay for hurting her friend or no friend.

Hermione shook her head and began filling her own plate up with food she quietly ate not minding the lack of conversation for once she was fed up, she hated balls and dancing, but it was the principle he should want to go with her regardless if he had stupid clothes to wear he should do anything to try and make her happy she just sighed to herself she couldn't be bothered to even shout let alone argue with him she decided to let it drop.

At the head table a total different conversation was taking place Minerva leaned over to Albus ''have you noticed that Hermione seems to be out of it since being back?'' she asked with concern in her voice she cared deeply for the girl she looked at her like a niece and hated seeing her down or struggling.

Albus looked out at were Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron and looked back to Minerva he could tell she cared a great deal for the girl ''I have noticed occasionally but then again she is probably thinking about the war as most of the children will be do not forget she Harry and Ron have a lot more to worry about.''

Minerva focused on the girl she watched as she ate some food before pushing it around her plate Minerva remembered the fear and worry she felt when they had come back from the department of Ministry she was in the hospital for three whole weeks recovering from a curse she had been hit bye trying to protect Harry. ''Yes I suppose your right, however she was more brilliant that usual today in class.''

''Oh how so?'' Albus asked

Minerva beamed this time ''We were turning solids into water they were supposed to turn a goblet that had water inside into a solid ball of water.''

Albus looked nodding in understanding ''Yes I am aware of that, quite hard to master.'' he knew because he could control water himself and he knew it is hard and you have to be not only skilled but powerful as well.

''Yes and Hermione did it on the first go with out struggling it stayed like it for a minute but she still did it. I couldn't believe it. I mean I knew she was clever and quite powerful but not that powerful Albus. Even I took a few attempts before I could grasp it. Harry managed a partial transformation also.''

Albus stroked his beard, deep in thought Interesting she can transfigure solids into liquids? I wonder if she could control water or fire even? He shook the thoughts out of his head ''I see well she is quite the talented witch It shouldn't be so surprising, however she clearly just has the skill in Transfiguration.'' he turned back to his meal still thinking over stuff.

Minerva smiled and went back to her own meal she couldn't wait to see what else Hermione could do perhaps she could suggest Hermione consider becoming an Animagus.

Hermione, Harry and Ron left the Great Hall together and headed down to their dorm once they entered Hermione plopped down on the sofa, Harry sat next to her while Ron sat in the chair opposite she was still pissed off with Ron but right now there was more important things to do ''So What did he say exactly?'' she turned to Harry and waited for him to repeat whatever was said.

Harry smiled at Hermione and Ron ''Ok so I went up to see him and he started saying about how Voldomort managed to keep him self alive by some dark magic he said that he began thinking about it more because he kept coming back and he couldn't explain it then he started showing me some parts of riddles memories he wants to work on showing me them he said something about the diary as well he said that had something to do with him and then stopped.''

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione like they had spouted another head ''Well that's no good is it how the hell are we supposed to know what he means.''

Hermione processed all that Harry was saying she was thinking over everything _a spell that has managed to bring him back alive until he could use Harry's blood so how the hell was he staying alive once you die you cant come back unless you could find away of creating doubles of your self._ But she was interrupted by Ron talking.

Ron laughed ''How the hell could he be coming back anyway he was killed dead people can not be brought back to life unless their was more than one of him of course.'' he snorted but then jumped when Hermione shouted

Hermione listened to what Ron said_ good point their would have to be clones of him to stay alive unless he used a spell to preserve him self_ Hermione gasped and shouted ''That's it.''

Harry jumped as well as Ron ''What's it?''

Hermione began pacing back and forth ''Don't you see, Professor Dumbledore said something about coming back all the time.'' she took a deep breath ''Well Ron is right a dead person can't keep coming back to life and you killed him plenty of times until he used your blood so how could he be coming back?'' she looked at Harry.

Harry and Ron both looked confused ''your not making any sense.'' Ron said while watching her pacing

Hermione shook her head ''The only way he could come back was if their was either more than one of him or he managed to preserve him self so that if his body was damaged he would be reborn kind of thing until he could get to use you so that he can have a body again, how many times has he come back until the Grave Yard?''

Harry furrowed his brow at Hermione ''Well their was the stone in first year then chamber in second so three times in total what does that have to do with it though?''

Hermione stopped pacing and looked at Harry ''Exactly and you destroyed him first year and he came back in our second then you killed him again and he came back third notice the pattern, How did you kill him in the chamber you said he seemed to be sucked into the diary?''

Harry nodded his eyes were wide ''Yeah he was his seventh year self he was human and when I went to hover the fang on the diary he panicked and tried to reach for me so I stabbed it and as I did a huge light burst from him he screamed and he was sucked back in somehow and the Diary had a huge burn mark right through it and it shrivelled up.''

Hermione began pacing again and then it clicked ''Soul Magic. We are dealing with some kind of Soul or spirit magic and if that's true then Professor Dumbledore was right it is terrible.''

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione confused still ''What is so bad about that exactly?'' Ron asked

Hermione sat down ''I have heard of something like it before I can't think of the name but it has something to do with the person, they split their soul in to little pieces and attach it to something that will preserve them so if their body is destroyed they are able to come back only they won't have a body so he had to wait until fourth year to do the ritual to give him a body by sharing your blood.''

''Ok so how would you split your souls exactly?'' Harry asked

''Murder.'' Hermione said in a low whisper looking at both Harry and Ron

Both Harry and Ron gasped when Harry locked eyes with Hermione ''How does that ruin the spirit?''

Hermione took a deep breath ''to murder someone would be a sin it is not in your self to Take a life of another and when you do it rips little pieces of your soul from you so every time you cast the killing curse a little part of you splits from your soul it isn't good.''

''S..So if I was to kill someone then m..my soul would be ripped apart.'' Harry felt sick of the thought

Hermione shook her head ''Yes and no if you did it on purpose to hurt someone just because you wanted too and didn't feel anything or remorse for doing it and you enjoy doing it then your tainting your soul because it isn't in a human nature to kill or take someone's life if you however say killed Voldomort then I doubt it would split your soul because your good even as much hate you have for him and if you could find another way to kill him with out using the killing curse then you would that's the difference between you both he liked killing and did it on purpose you don't like it.''

Harry was as pale as a ghost he felt sick ''Ok so what is this magic exactly and what happens when your soul splits?''

Hermione smiled at him and ''It attached onto something my guess is that Diary was one thing that a part of him was attached too from what you described, he would want them somewhere safe so no one could find it and it would be something that means something to him.'' Hermione sighed ''I will head to the library tomorrow and look it up i think i saw it or something similar anyway if it is soul and spirit magic i doubt it will be in the library however i do think it would be in the Headmasters office.''

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione but it was Ron who spoke ''You want to break into the Headmaster's office and take a book?''

Hermione looked at Ron ''Yes not yet though i will try the library first but we need to get into his office i need to look at his books i think he would have it.''

Harry was shocked by what Hermione had just said but he would do anything to get a hold of the book he couldn't believe how clever and bright Hermione was he would never off thought about that sort of thing ever ''Mione your are Bloody Brilliant.''

Hermione laughed and hit him in the arm ''No i just read a lot so i would have come across it sometime.''

Ron shook his head ''No Mione Harry's right you are Bloody Brilliant.'' he smiled at her ''So what we going to do now and how are we going to get into his office if we need to? and what makes you think he would have the book in the first place?''

Hermione shook her head ''Because he seems to know stuff and he is keeping it to him self he is only allowing parts to be spoken I am sorry I know you both trust him and so do I but after all these years I think he is manipulative and he is using us as pawns in this war he will do anything and risk anyone to see that Voldomort is brought down damn the consequences.''

Ron gaped at Hermione ''You can't be serious?.''

''Yes i am. take first year he allowed the stone to be here knowing that Voldomort would want it and Harry was here it shouldn't have been here in the first place it should have been destroyed as he said to Harry after he woke up in hospital he gave Harry the invisibility cloak, knowing full well he would use it third year he told me to go back in time to rescue serious and buckbeak, knowing how dangerous it was and second year you said he saw you in Hagrid's and he didn't stop you he knew you were planning something you see it is all strange he awarded points and praised us more so Harry.''


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Ron both looked at each other and then back to Hermione when Harry spoke up ''I suppose she does have a point Ron, I mean thinking about it Now I would have to agree with Hermione, he just hides it well.''

Ron didn't want to believe it, but he figured that he would have to ''Yeah ok, so how are we going to get into his office exactly?''

Hermione bit her bottom lip in thought ''We need a distraction of some sort. Something that will need his immediate attention and he will have to be out of his office I will need Harry's cloak and map of so I can keep a look out.''

''I think your forgetting the paintings?'' Ron pointed out

Hermione shook her head ''I will be under the cloak they won't know who it is besides I think this is what he want's. Did he tell you not to inform us Harry?''

''No I asked if I could tell you both he just said that I should be careful what I say and that at least you can keep a secret that was all he said.''

Hermione grinned ''Point proven he knew you would tell us more so me and he knows that I will research it and put it together so I am sure he will deal with it and this will prove it if anything.''

Harry was thinking about what Hermione was saying and the more he thought about it he knew Hermione was right again and he didn't like that he was being manipulated and used nor that his friends were as well no matter how much he cared for him he hated to admit it but he was being used it hurt him but he figured that he would have to deal with it but not allow him to know that he was aware of his ways he would just be more careful. ''Ok so what are we going to do to make a distraction?''

Hermione shook her head ''I don't know, but for now just think of ideas I still need to try the library this would be my last resort if I don't find anything anyway Ron you need to get back to Gryffindor Tower it's curfew in a minute me and Harry got to do out patrols.''

Ron nodded and stood up he walked out of the room with both Harry and Hermione he headed straight while they took the right to begin the patrols.

''So, would you like to be my dance partner at the ball seeing as I am not taking anyone and Ron is being a prat so we can go together and have a laugh?''

Hermione smiled at Harry ''I would like that. And besides, we don't need Ron to have fun?''

Harry grinned ''Nope come on lets go.

Harry looked at Hermione and then he then pointed out some movement in the corridor he watched as Hermione told him to be quiet they snuck up alongside the wall when they looked around the corner they were shocked by what they were seeing they could here whispering.

_''Yes he is aware, I have a feeling that he would have told the other two.''_

_''of course he would not clever enough to work it out alone.'' the man sneered _

_''Now you know that isn't true she is a big part in this you know that.''_

Harry was shocked when he turned to Hermione and whispered _''What is Dumbledore talking about with Snape?''_

Hermione shook her head _''I don't know it sounds like they are talking about us?''_ she strained her self to listen to what was being said

_''You are a fool, they are children what makes you think that if they figure this out they will know what to do Potter is useless as well as Wesley and Granger well she is just insufferable this is a suicide mission Albus and you know it.''_

_''Severus''_ Albus said to him in a slight tone that sounded like a warning and reprimand _''This will happen. And it is not up for discussion now just make sure everything is planned for when the time comes I think with Miss Granger aware something will happen soon.''_

_''Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you when it goes wrong.''_ He pulled his cloak around him and stalked the other way

Hermione noticed Dumbledore turn to walk towards them so she quickly pulled Harry back and into an empty classroom and held her finger to her lips as she waited for the footsteps to disappear she let out a breath.

Harry was shocked and confused with what he was hearing and it just answered and proved Hermione was right they were being used ''Bloody hell you were right.''

Hermione knew it would hurt him as he was the only one Harry could look up to ''Yes again we are being used but what does Snape have to do with it? Why would the headmaster be talking to him telling him to prepare? And what are they preparing for exactly?'' Hermione was confused and curious.

Harry shook his head ''I don't know but he is a death eater how can he trust him in the first place? now I know why Sirius never listened to Dumbledore, he often told me things are not what they seem.''

Hermione went over and Hugged Harry ''I know. I miss him to you know I am sorry you never go to know him much.''

Harry sighed ''Yeah I know, it's just I feel like I am to blame for his death I got him killed and I could have lost you.''

''Yes but you never I am here and this is not your fault Sirius would come regardless he wouldn't let you face them on your own and he wouldn't want you to blame your self he died doing protecting you and doing something important.''

Harry pulled back ''Yeah your right so shall we continue on our rounds then?''

Hermione smiled and they both exited the empty classroom they headed down the corridor where both Professor Snape and Dumbledore was standing only moments ago the rest of the patrol seemed to be going ok they were on the next floor when Hermione spotted two students and to her and Harry's dismay one of them was a Gryffindor ''Five points from Gryffindor and another Five points from Hufflepuff now get to your rooms right now you know these halls are not safe at this time of night.'' she watched as the third year student's take off as fast as their legs would allow them ''Bloody hell at least hide if your going to be snogging in the halls.''

Harry laughed ''Never mind that, a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff seriously?''

Hermione laughed ''Oh I know I shudder to think what their kids would turn out like. Imagined a Gryff and Slytherin or even Hufflepuff and Slytherin now that would make a hilarious combination.''

Harry laughed even harder as well as scrunching his nose up at the thought ''Eww don't Mione that's just gross.''

Hermione and Harry just turned around the corner only for her to hit into something solid the force knocked her back luckily Harry caught her she cursed ''Ahh Fuck, thanks' Harry, Bloody hell idiot shouldn't you be in your common room!'' however she soon stopped when she raised her eyes she spotted a pair of black boots she instantly froze she moved her eyes up only for them to lock onto a pair of black ones she gulped.

''Well I am surprised to hear such Language, five points for not watching where you were going Miss Granger.''

Harry bristled he hated Snape ''You can't do that! It was an accident.'' he snapped, he was still pissed wondering what Snape and Dumbledore were talking about.

Severus looked from Hermione and glared at Harry ''Another Five points for your cheek, Mr Potter.''

Hermione noticed that Harry was about to say something else so she grabbed him by the arm ''Sorry Professor Snape I was not watching where I was going and I didn't see you there.'' she bowed her head and dragged Harry along with her before he would say anything and get them a detention or another point deduction.

Harry muttered under his breath ''Bloody git, how dare he speak to you like that. He was the one lurking it was an accident.''

Hermione shook her head ''Harry it's ok to leave it I wasn't looking where I was going and it was obvious we would bump into him, he was talking with Dumbledore not so long ago now shut it and lets finish our patrols.'' she whispered to him but they were both unaware that Severus Snape had heard all of it.

Another twenty points and two detentions later found Harry and Hermione back in their Common room, lounging on the sofa ''Well that was eventful?''

Harry chuckled ''Yeah tell me about it, hey Mione I think you should break up with Ron.''  
Hermione looked at Harry in surprise, she was thinking about that not so long ago ''I don't know I gave him another chance and he hasn't done anything wrong.''

''Yeah but you don't seem to suit being a couple'' he said looking her in the eyes.

''I suppose your right he said he loves me, but I don't' think I love him like that I think I see him as a friend too much I love him, but not as a girlfriend should.''

Harry smiled ''Exactly and I like the idea at first but all you have done is argue. I mean you argued when you were just friends, but being together you were worse.''

Hermione chuckled ''I Suppose your right I will finish it tomorrow with him just remain friends I hope he will anyway.''

Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek ''Of course he will he's our friend he will just strop no doubt for a little while and then all will be forgotten''

Hermione looked sad ''I hope your right Harry because things are getting heated the war is raging on and I think we will be at war by the end of the year we will need him with us.''

Harry sat there in thought she was right this could be their last ever time talking and laughing the war could hit at the end of the year and he, Hermione or even Ron could die he didn't like the thought of that he shook his head ''I know, but he will help I am sure of it and if he doesn't then we will be just fine with out him.'' he got up and pulled Hermione with him ''Come on lets go to bed more we got Potions and COMC after that we are going to need all the rest we can get.''

Hermione chuckled ''Yeah I guess so, and I need to go to the library tomorrow start looking in some books.''

Harry laughed ''So what you usually do then?''

Hermione hit him in the arm ''Shut up. Besides, if I didn't go there all the time I wouldn't have any idea what Dumbledore was talking about would I.'' she poked her tongue out at him and went into her room, shutting the door behind her she lay in her bed she turned over and pulled out a letter form her bedside table she looked at the fancy writing of her mothers she felt tears streaming down her face.

___Hermione,_

___I hope you are safe, I do wish you would come home it would be a lot more safe than where you are now. I know things were said, but it was in the heat of the moment your Father didn't mean what he said he was just stressed from work he is your father Hermione, he just said it out of anger he didn't mean to hurt you or me, I hope you forgive us I love you darling, I am so proud of you do not let this inter fear with your school work write to me soon let me know you are safe at least seeing as you won't come home I miss you._

___Love Mum x_


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione sighed as the tears run down her cheeks that was the last ever letter she got from her mother. She no longer had any family except Harry now. Her father was in prison and her mother was dead. There was no coming back, she missed her mother so much that it hurt she lent over after she read the letter and pulled out a case that had some of her mother's things in along with some letters she hadn't opened any of them yet and she still haven't decided what to do with everything that was left to her in the will, she was shocked to see that her mother had a separate bank account and other stuff. She would decide what to do with it all when the war was over she couldn't worry right now. Hermione pulled out her mothers wedding and engagement ring she smiled and placed them back in when she picked up another ring it was beautiful it was silver, it had a medium sized sapphire diamond in the middle and around the edge was lots of tiny little diamonds in green, red, and crystal it was beautiful she then looked on the inside of the band and smiled at the inscription all it said was 'All my love for ever and always' she always wondered who gave her mother that ring it wasn't her so called bastard of a father perhaps it was her grandmothers or something or perhaps her real father gave it to her she shrugged her shoulders and placed it in the box along with the letters she placed the spell on the box to only open to her and spelled it shut so it would be protected and hidden perhaps she would open all the letters soon. She put the box away and allowed sleep to overtake her.

The Next morning Hermione woke up, she felt exhausted she was emotionally drained, she looked in the mirror and looked a mess, shaking her head, she went into the bathroom to have a shower today would be tough, but she would get through it she had other things to occupy her mind she had to survive potion's research this soul and spirit spell she sighed today was going to be a long and emotional day.

Harry woke up in his room, he heard the shower running and smiled he knew Hermione was in their he went over to get himself dressed something in the back of his mind kept irritating him, he felt like there was something he was forgetting something important he continued to get dressed when he gasped 'its been a year since her mother was killed.' he still felt sad thinking about it, he would have to keep an extra close eye on her now he wanted to find out who her father was but Hermione wouldn't budge on it, he sighed finished getting ready and headed to the common room to wait for Hermione and Ron.

Hermione got out of the shower and got dressed, she grabbed her school bag and headed to the common room she saw Harry sitting their smiling ''Morning.'' she gave him a weak tired smile.

Harry smiled when he saw Hermione heading down the stairs ''Morning, how are you honestly feeling do not lie to me.''

Hermione smiled ''Shit. I miss my mum so much Harry it hurts but there is nothing I can do it was my fault in the first place I could have used my magic to help her, but I never and then I came away to the burrow and ignored her letter which happened to be her last o..one.'' she held her hand up to stop Harry ''Don't Harry it is my fault nothing you can say will change that.'' she sighed ''Let's just forget about it''

Harry just agreed went up and pulled her into a hug ''It's ok Mione. We will go visit her grave when we can I will come with you I promise and then after the war we will find your real father see If he is alive and find out who you are exactly.''

Hermione held onto Harry in a vice like grip she allowed some tears to full down her face she sniffed ''I know, Thank you Harry.'' she burrowed her face into his neck and focused on controlling her emotions it wasn't long and she was composed again she pulled back and smiled just as the door went ''Right lets go.'' she walked over to the door and smiled at Ron ''Hey, you ready?''

Ron grinned at Hermione when she opened the door he leant in for a kiss when he ended up kissing her cheek he pulled back in  
confusion but pushed It to one side ''Yeah I am hungry and Potions later.''

Hermione turned her face to Ron when he went to kiss her making him kiss her cheek she smiled at him she felt bad but Harry was right it wasn't meant to be ''Your always hungry, let's go.'' she began walking along the halls with Harry and Ron they were half way to the hall when they came to a standstill Hermione rolled her eyes.

''Well, well if it isn't the Mudblood Potter and his sidekick.''

Hermione wasn't in the mood for this ''What do you want Malfoy?''

Draco looked at Hermione and sneered ''Do not talk to me Mudblood,.''

Harry had enough of Draco but when he called Hermione a Mudblood a second time he got annoyed ''Back off Malfoy.'' he said in a stern voice

Draco laughed while Crabbe and Goyle smirked on either side of him ''And what are you going to do about it.''

Hermione laughed causing him to look a her ''You call Ron his sidekick well at least he can use a wand and duel I bet your two clowns can't even cast a spell they may as well become squibs.'' she spat at him and smiled in satisfaction as Draco looked lost for words ''What's wrong Malfoy wasn't expecting that was you.'' she then grabbed on to both Ron and Harry ''Come on let's leave Malfoy and his clowns to stand like the idiots that they are.''she then shouted over he shoulder ''Oh and Malfoy close your mouth your catching flies.''

Harry and Ron were both gaping at Hermione they couldn't believe how she just shut them down like that nor that she just insulted all three of them Harry knew Hermione was going to be in a 'don't mess with me mood today' but couldn't help but grin he loved it when Hermione would come up with intelligent insults.

Ginny was sitting in the hall and smiled when she saw Harry, Hermione and her Brother walk in ''Harry, Mione.'' she waved her hand over to them so they could sit by her.

Harry groaned inside, he knew Ginny liked him, but he just didn't know himself how he felt about her, but he smiled anyway ''Hey.'' he walked over letting Ron sit next to Ginny followed by Hermione and then him.

Hermione smiled at her red headed friend ''Hey Gin, you ok?''

Ginny smiled ''Yeah fine, a bit tired but ill get over it nothing a bit of Quiditch won't cure.''

Hermione groaned causing Ginny and the boys to laugh she just smiled a tight smile she couldn't muster the energy to laugh

Ginny noticed Hermione was just smiling but her eyes seemed to be down cast ''Hey Mione you ok, you seem down?''

Hermione smiled at the girl ''Oh no, rough night last night we were patrolling and I bumps into Professor Snape almost landed on my arse when Harry stopped me of course he took points from us as well as insulting me.'' she hoped that would be enough to satisfy her friend.

Ginny winced and whistled ''Damn I feel sorry for you there, rather you than me.'' she smiled ''Well at least you never got a detention.''

Hermione nodded and smiled she turned back to the table as she began to put her self some breakfast together she could tell Harry was watching her she pulled a bowl of fruit in front of her and some pumpkin juice she slowly ate she couldn't stomach anything else she looked up and felt like being sick when she saw Ron cramming food into his mouth she noticed Harry looking at her in concern she smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze under the table to let him no she was ok.  
The Trio began to walk down to their COMC class with their friend Hagrid when they got there Hagrid came up to them and smiled ''Ermione, Harry, Ron glad ter see yer ere.''

The three of them all grinned up at him when Hermione spoke ''Hey Hagrid I hope you haven't got anything dangerous back their'' she said as she looked around their friend loved animals but he had a habit of having dangerous ones.

Hagrid smiled ''there aint nuffin dangerous roun ere'' he then walked away and to the front of the class ready to start the day's lesson.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all traded nervous looks and laughed, they made their way over to join the rest.

''Well at least no one ended in the Hospital wing this time.'' Ron said as he was walking up the path towards the castle.

Hermione sighed ''Yeah I guess, although I didn't like the fact I could see the Thestrals I wish I was like the rest, however it won't be long and they will be able to see them.''

Harry knew how she felt as well Ron was the only one who couldn't see them as he hadn't witnessed an actual death or seen one yet where he has and Hermione they both watched as Sirius was killed and she watched her mother die as Harry watched Cedric die.

Ron moaned he was feeling jealous ''Yeah at least you could see them.''

Hermione looked at Ron in disgust ''Ronald Weasley be grateful you can't see them. It isn't nice because to see them you have to have seen death witnessed it been their and I hope for your sake you never have to see one but by the time the war is over I am sure you as well as the rest will see them.'' she hugged and walked off shouting over her shoulder ''See you in potions Harry.''

Ron looked shocked at Hermione's out burst ''Bloody hell she's gone mental.'' he shook his head ''and who has she witness die exactly?''

Harry wanted to kill Ron at the moment he couldn't' believe Ron could be so stupid ''**SHE** Ron is not the mental one you are.'' she looked in the eye ''You don't want to see them Ron like Mione said it isn't fun and Mione saw Sirius die with as well as I did you were not their at the time you were being covered by Moody.'' he walked off in front of Ron leaving him alone calling over his shoulder ''Just grow up Ron don't be such a jealous prat.''

Ron looked at the retreating form of Harry he was confused with the outburst from them both he shrugged his shoulders and followed behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry eventually caught up with Hermione he noticed her she was almost by the potion's class ''Mione, wait.'' he watched as she stopped he run up to her he looked into her eyes and could see the hurt and sadness in them ''Hey, You ok.''

Hermione continued walking of she ignored people when they spoke to her she didn't care she didn't want to talk to anyone right now all she wanted was go to Potions do the work and leave although she wasn't speaking she was constantly alert encase something should happen when she heard Harry shout her name she sighed and turned around when he stopped in front of her she gave him a tired smile ''As well as I can be, don't worry about me Harry just keep him away from me in this lesson ok.''

Harry wanted to make it go away he wished he could just pack his and Hermione's bags and leave go somewhere hot and nice just the two of them brother and sister but alas he had to stay and fight a maniac he sighed ''Ok, ill try my best.''

Hermione smiled at Harry ''Thank you, let's go.'' Hermione continued her trip to the potions classroom along with Harry they both walked in Hermione sat in her usual seat right at the back of the room while Harry sat in front of her she sat down she was about to ask Harry a question when Ron walked in she noticed him look at her but she was glad to see him sit down.

Ron shook his head when he watched Both Harry and Hermione walk off, he didn't understand why they were angry at him, he started to walk up to the castle when he heard the voice he didn't want to hear.

''Well, quite a show that was, and Weasley is all alone.''

Ron stopped and turned around ''Piss off Ferret I got nothing to say to a Death Eater like you.'' he spat

Draco flinched, but didn't let it be shown ''Well if that's the case shouldn't you be careful of what you say to a Death Eater Weasel''

Ron just glared at Draco turned around and stomped off but not before he heard Draco taunt him about not having Harry or Hermione to fight his battles or to protect him he just focussed on getting to Potion's class. As he got closer he let out a sigh, he didn't like how close Harry and Hermione was. He couldn't help but be jealous of them Harry is always the one who gets the attention and Hermione gets just as much because she likes to be better than everyone when she is just a bookworm he is always left out he just scowled and headed for the class once he walked in he noticed that Hermione was totally blanking him he looked across and saw that Harry just looked irritated with him he ignored it and headed over he sat down in his seat but he couldn't take it he turned around and stood up and said in what he thought was a whisper but in reality everyone could here ''What is your problem Mione.''

Hermione sighed she knew it would be to good to be true _''What do you mean what's my Problem?''_ she hissed back

''You wouldn't let me kiss you and you walked off after shouting at me for no reason what so ever.'' Ron said getting angrier by the second

Hermione was pissed off now she just wanted to get on with the lesson do some research and relax **_''I don't know what your on about Ron just because I didn't let you kiss me doesn't mean I have a problem. I walked off because you were acting like a complete arse.''_**

Ron narrowed his eyes at her his ears were pink his voice started getting louder **''No you were the childish one you stormed off for no reason i mean who the hell have you seen die was it one of your beloved books did you loose it.''**

Harry had his mouth wide open in shock he couldn't believe Ron had just said something so cruel he was about to say something when Hermione snapped

Hermione could feel the tears prickling in her eyes she couldn't believe Ron could be that mean she looked around and saw that everyone was looking right at them she wouldn't let them see her upset _**''You Ron would never understand. you are too thick to understand. Your childish and immature. Malfoy is more Mature than you and he is an arrogant pig. Just sit down and shut up, yeah.''**_ She snapped leaving many shocked at her outburst.

Draco was sitting at the front of the class he along with many others was shocked by the outburst he couldn't believe Granger insulted him but he figured he should be pleased that she said he was better that Weasley he couldn't keep the smirk from his face he watched as he sat down ''You just got shot down by your Girlfriend Weasel.'' He smirked ''And she thinks I am more mature than you imagine that ey a Slytherin and a Malfoy better than you.''

Ron was red in the face now he couldn't believe that Hermione had insulted him and praised Bloody Malfoy he turned around when he heard his voice **''Shut up Malfoy she was saying it to annoy me that's all.'' **He hissed in a raised voice.

Hermione shook her head ''No I am not your Girlfriend Ron, I told you one chance and you blew it. Malfoy may be an arrogant pig and act like he is above everyone else but he has manners not that he uses them on us and Malfoy wouldn't act like this he wouldn't stoop so low nor let people see him like you are right now.''

Ron just glared at her he was about to say something when the door was banged open it vibrated of the wall and surrounded the room.

Severus was walking down the corridor when he could here raised voices he knew it sounded like the Granger girl Weasley and Draco he was going to barge in when he decided to here what was being said he couldn't believe the boy he smirked when Granger insulted him and praised Draco to piss him off he heard Draco taunting him and then he decided to walk in he pushed the door open with the usual bang that made everyone jump **''Ten points Mr Weasley for standing up in my class and causing a disturbance.''** he staked to the front of the classroom he decided to just take points from him because it would irritate him he stalked to the front of the classroom.

Ron was angry he couldn't believe he was having points taken away when Hermione and Malfoy were shouting too. ''You can't do that! Malfoy and Mione were shouting as well.''

Severus raised his eyebrow at Ron** ''Another five points and detention tonight with Filch for your cheek as for Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy they weren't the ones standing up and causing a scene I couldn't hear them shouting except you now sit DOWN.''** he snapped and smirked when he saw Ron sit down he waved his hand ''Instructions on the board get moving and be quiet.'' he watched as they all left their seats to get the stuff they required.

Harry went and got the stuff he needed he was still in shock at what had just happened, he couldn't believe Ron would speak to Hermione like that he was more concerned about her now it is a tough day for her with out Ron making things worse, he was going to have a little word with Ron later when Hermione is in the library researching he needed to set Ron straight on a few things he was looking at Hermione now and again he was very concerned about her he saw the tears in her eyes he knew she wanted to cry but wouldn't.

Severus was sat at his desk when he glanced up he looked at Harry and noticed that he kept glaring at Weasley and shooting concerned looks at the Granger girl he looked at her and noticed that she seemed to be far away and not in the potion's lesson and yet she was still working on her potion and not making mistakes he was wondering how things can get worse if the Trio were to split up would they be able to focus on the war he didn't like to think of the out come he got up and did his customary sweep around the classroom to look at the potions he past Longbottom and he noticed that he was about to place an ingredient in that shouldn't be he rushed to him but was to late the cauldron bubbled up and exploded he cast a shield around the students _**''Longbottom''**_ He watched as the boy jumped _**''are you seriously that stupid. can you read.''** _He watched as he nodded _**''Then why prey tell are you adding the wrong ingredient and trying to blow up my classroom and your classmates!.''** _He couldn't stand Longbottom being in his class he shook his head he wiped the contents away **''Ten points from Gryffindor and do it again.''** he continued to walk around taking points and making them redo the potion he walked near by granger's table and saw that her potion was perfect as usual but she seemed to be deep in thought he wondered if she would be able to brew some potions for him it would take some pressure of him he would speak to Albus and see what he would have to say about it. he stalked back to the front of the room, he decided to leave them alone.

Hermione was working on her potion, but she couldn't stop the thoughts that were going on in her head _How could he say something like that to me? stupid prat what the hell would he know of what I have gone through! Oh mum why can't you be here I need you right now I am sorry I never wrote to you._ Hermione pushed the thoughts to the side, she didn't want to go down that road right now it was too painful so she began thinking about where she should look I the library and where would she find the information she needs she was on autopilot she couldn't see or hear anyone around her right now all she could see was her alone in the classroom with the soft bubbling sound of the cauldron and it was just how she liked it and what she needed right now.

Severus looked up and saw that most were done ''Bottle your potions, clean your areas and leave them on my desk, then get out.'' he snapped at them and watched as they all began bottling or cleaning their stations he noticed that Potter nudged Granger he watched as she seemed to snap out of it, nod and then start bottling her potion. He watched as she walked up placed it on his desk and went back to clean her desk.

Hermione didn't hear Snape telling them to bottle their potions she was in her own world when she felt someone nudge her, she frowned but gave a nod when she saw that Harry point at the others, she realised that they were bottling their potions and cleaning she quickly did all that and headed up to the desk placing her potion for Snape to look at she went back to her desk cleaned it up and then walked out with Harry.

Harry followed Hermione out they both blanked Ron ''Mione, what are you going to do now?''

Hermione smiled at Harry ''Well it's lunch time But i am going to go do some research we need to do this we are running out of time.''

''But you got to eat Mione, it's not good to go with out.'' Harry said in a concerned tone

Hermione hugged him and kissed him on the cheek ''I know you worry Harry but i really couldn't eat right now i just need a break and it will be to noisy you go and have something and I'll meet you later we got no lesson's until later.''

Harry wanted to argue with her but he knew that she needed to get away ''Ok fine. But you have to eat dinner this evening.''

Hermione sighed ''Fine will eat something at dinner.'' she smiled at him and left in standing there she headed to the library she would focus on this she wanted to know what Dumbledore and Snape were planning and talking about.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus decided he would speak to the headmaster after lunch he would ask him if he should take Granger on to help brew potions he really could do with the help being a double spy was hard work and time consuming. She is in the Order he wondered sometimes if she knew he was a spy, he shook the thought from his head and headed down to the Great Hall for lunch otherwise Albus or Minerva would be coming up and dragging him down with them. He sighed as he hated sitting around and the noise from the students was enough to give him a headache in fact, just thinking about it was giving him a headache. All he wanted to do was complete some brewing, then retire to his rooms for the evening, have a glass of fire whiskey and read a book but it would look like that wasn't happening any time soon.

Hermione was walking along to the library when she tried to remember the conversations she and Harry had overheard _''Why was Professor Snape telling Dumbledore he was a fool and that it was too dangerous? It sounds to me that he was against whatever was being planned? Is Dumbledore Manipulating Professor Snape as well? She snorted wouldn't put it past him Manipulative old goat I wonder if Snape is on our side if Dumbledore says he trusts him then he must be good right? I mean he may be a bastard to us in class, but he always seemed to be around when we were in danger and saving us like in third year?_ Hermione was getting closer to the library when she gasped _is he a spy? He is in the Order we all heard him before we joined? And when we were being held with Umbridge he told her he didn't have and the truth serum witch would be a lie he was a potions master! Omg he must have informed them when Harry told him they had Sirius otherwise how would most the order and Dumbledore know to be there he knew Voldomort was using his mind and planting fake visions._ Hermione couldn't explain how happy and warm that actually made her feel knowing that he must truly be on their side, she entered the library with a slight smile playing on her face as she smiled at Madam Pince.

''Good afternoon Madam Pince.'' she said smiling at the older woman she was the only one who Madam Pince would talk to she didn't like students because she was afraid they would ruin her books or mistreat them however she was fine eventually because she could see that Hermione looked after them she often watched the library if she had to pop out she was hoping that she would this lunch time she needed to go to the restricted section and maybe look at some that are sealed with magic but she couldn't do that with her here besides if Pince sees her go down that section she would be suspicious and tell seeing as it was always the three of them that ended up on a mission so she would think the would be planning seventh years were aloud down their but not many did.

Irma Pince was sat at her desk in the library when she heard the door open she smiled at Hermione as she walked in ''Afternoon Miss Granger, shouldn't you be at lunch you know it isn't good to be skipping.''

Hermione smiled ''Oh I know, I'm not hungry just wanted to do some studying and research nothing much I will eat dinner later, Harry made me promise.'' she made sure to give her the 'I have nothing planned' smile hoping it would work she mentally cheered as she saw Pince give a slight nod and smile back.

''you are not up to anything are you Miss Granger? And Mr Potter is doing the right thing making you promise it's bad enough when the exams are close you practically live here then.''

Hermione smiled and chuckled a little ''Yes I am aren't I.'' she smiled ''no I am not planning or plotting anything Madam Pince don't worry.''

''Right very well then. Would you just keep an eye on things here then if I go and have some lunch''

Hermione smiled ''Of course you go have lunch everything will be fine here.'' she watched as she headed for the door once she was gone Hermione looked up to the ceiling ''Thank Merlin for that'' she quickly cast a spell that would alert her if any Professors were close to entering the library it would give her chance to get out of the restricted section she often used the spell she went to her favourite table and put her books out and some parchment with a quill to make it look like she was studying she walked down to the restricted section and began to look at the titles.

Ginny saw that Hermione wasn't with Harry she frowned when he sat down, she asked ''Where's Mione?''

Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat down when he heard Ginny ask where Hermione was he just shook his head ''Your idiot Brother insulted Hermione in the worst way possible.''

''What's he done now?'' she sighed, knowing her brother was an idiot but the anger behind Harry's words had her thinking just what he said.

''Oh in COMC this morning we were looking after Thestrals me and Hermione could see them of course not many could witch they should be thankful for when Ron was jealous because we could see them and he couldn't Hermione told him that he should be glad he can't see them because to see them you have to have seen someone die and she feared that by the time the war arrives everyone will see them.''

Ginny wasn't surprised knowing her Brother was jealous of Harry he always was ''Right seems reasonable to me what did he say.''  
Harry could feel the anger boil up inside him ''We were in potions when he turned around called her childish and asked why she walked off like that. Hermione told him because he was being stupid when Ron lost his temper and said why the hell would you be able to see them who did you see die was it one of your beloved library books did you loose one.'' Harry spat

Ginny sat their and listened to what went on she was staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth open she couldn't' believe Ron could be so cruel or that mean ''Bloody Hell, is Mione ok?''

Harry could see the look of surprise, anger and concern on Ginny's face ''No she isn't fine although she says she is right now she is in the library couldn't stomach lunch well one good thing come of this Hermione dumped your sorry excuse of a brother.''

Just then Ron walked up and was about to sit down but was shocked by the glare he got form his sister and mate he sat opposite he looked in Harry's eyes and was surprised by the anger that seemed to intensify as he was looked at he looked to his sister and saw that she also had a look or disgust and anger in them ''W..where's Mione to.''

Harry just ignored him and pulled food on to his plate he chatted with Ginny and some of the other's totally ignoring Ron because if he was to speak It wouldn't be nice.

Half an hour into the meal and Harry couldn't take it he could feel Ron looking at him he looked up and hissed in a low voice so no one would hear _**''What!''**_

Ron reeled back a little because he was startled by the mount of venom that the word was spat out with ''I just wanted to know where Mione was? And I don't know why you're annoyed with me she insulted me and praised Malfoy''

Harry narrowed his eyes and leaned over _**''Mione is in the library with her beloved books! And as for me being annoyed at you I am more than that I am beyond annoyed I am fuming how could you speak to her like that. You had no right to speak to her like that who the hell do you think you are she deserves respect as for her insulting you she was right and I agree Malfoy wouldn't even be seen acting like you was in class, he had his pride and reputation me and you are going to be talking about this some more later mark my words.'' **_Harry then leaned back and continued to talk about Quiditch with Ginny and the others.

At the Head table the spectacle had caught Minerva's Albus and Severus attention he was shocked to see the Potter boy lean over and judging by the looks of things some heated words were being exchanged he could feel the anger and hatred rolling of him in waves it shocked him he had never seen that before he guessed it was to do with Granger he looked around and didn't see her he looked to see the concern etched on Minerva's face ''well, fancy that Potter and Weasley having an argument.'' he couldn't help but wind the woman up.

Minerva glared at Severus she knew that today was going to be tough she knew all about her mother's death how her father had killed her mother she couldn't help but be a little relived that it wasn't Hermione who was killed she was surprised to find that Mark Granger wasn't Hermione's biological father but she respected Hermione's wishes to leave everything until the war was over she smiled at how selfless she actually was but now she was concerned she knew both Harry and Hermione were close like siblings any fool could see that ''Severus'' she said in a warning tone she turned to Albus ''Albus did you see that? I do hope Hermione is ok.''

Albus was concerned by the crack that was formed between the Trio he was pleased to see that Hermione was still as close as ever to Harry and he close to her and he wanted to slap the youngest Weasley upside the head he never wanted to do that before but he couldn't believe how jealous and childish the boy could be however this was not good he hoped that they would perhaps band together again if they end up doing something he needed his plan to work he had been preparing for this for quite sometime if they didn't sort it he would have to help and step in ''I think she is just fine Minerva I have not forgotten the anniversary she is probably in the library taking sometime to herself.''

''Yes probably but obviously Mr Weasley has done or said something to her for Harry to be so upset and angry with him?''

''Yes I have noticed that things have been tense between them if I am not mistaken some words were exchanged after their Care of magical creatures lesson. Don't worry, I am sure they will get through this they have had plenty of fall outs.''

Severus snorted ''Yes but this one seems to be the worse one yet even I know that Albus what should happen with things if Weasley keeps being the prat that he always is.''

Albus stared at Severus he knew he was against this plan because he wanted them safe, but he thought this is what would be needed however he did have a good point things were a lot worse than usual he glared at the boy for a moment ''They will come out of this just Fine my boy you'll see. If something should happen they will work together regardless.'' or so he hoped.

Severus just shook his head ''Albus I would like a word with you later I am hoping that Miss Granger could help me with some brewing for the Order or even do the ones in the hospital wing? She is a member after all and it would give me more time to plan things.''

Minerva clapped her hands ''Oh Severus she would be so happy my little know it all, but I thought you said she isn't any good?''  
Severus rolled his eyes ''She is adequate if she can brew Polly Juice in second year she can brew blood replenisher and other potions.''

Albus considered it for a moment it would make things easier and Hermione would need to be able to brew some potions for their little mission ''Yes that will be fine my boy come to my office before dinner and we shall speak to her then.''

Severus bowed his head ''Very well Headmaster.''

Hermione was walking along the isles of the restricted section 'Come on, come on where are you' she continued to finger the spines lovingly as she went along 'hexes, curse and spells.' (nope) 'blood rituals' Hermione stopped Blood rituals _that could be helpful after all Harry's blood was used to bring him back,_ she took it off the shelf and continued along 'Soul binding' (nope) ''This is bloody stupid there's got to be something... Hermione stopped her rant and noticed a book right at the end 'aha their you are' she quickly walked out of the isle and back to her table she sat down and began looking through the blood ritual book. Page after page she finally came to one that sounded exactly like harry described 'Blood of thy father'


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione looked and frowned as she began to read it when she came to the ritual part she gasped 'rebirth chant' _'Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.''_ Hermione shook her head in horror she couldn't believe it as she continued to read it seemed to get worse _''To complete the ritual you must add one bone of a family member in this case your father you take it from them without them knowing because they have died then you need the person who is doing the ritual to sacrifice something of their body once that is complete all you need is the enemy you take the blood from them with out permission and drip three drops into the cauldron all this is to be done while chanting the words for the ritual.''_ Hermione shook her head and closed the book she couldn't believe Harry went through all that she didn't like this it was very dark indeed but it has just confirmed her suspicions and now she was beginning to loose trust in Dumbledore more and more she had a feeling that he wanted them to do something and she knew it was not going to be pretty she decided she would ask him about Snape later that at least will put her mind at ease.

Hermione sat there after she read all about the rebirth spell she felt sick, but she couldn't find anything else that would preserve his body, she sighed, she decided she should look at the other book she picked up if it wasn't in here, then she would have to break into Dumbledore's office, she was flipping through when she found a reference to it, she frowned and said out loud 'Well this isn't helpful what the hell is a Horcrox' _Why don't it say anything about it in here? if it is supposedly the darkest of Dark Magic? Then again, if it is that bad, why would they have it in the library where anyone could find it?_ _I wonder if it is in here it is going to be in the headmaster's office, but what is so bad about a Horcrox exactly?_ Hermione frowned it was irritating her, she wanted to know about this spell because it seemed closer to what she was thinking she would have to talk with Harry and get a plan together about stealing from Dumbledore's office, she quickly got up to place the books back, she made sure to wipe her fingerprints off the tomes knowing it wouldn't turn out well to find she had been looking up this type of magic once done she felt her spell warning her someone was coming she quickly went to the front and began packing up her bag as well as cancelling her spell.

Irma had decided she would return to her library and check on Hermione she liked Hermione because she respected the books and loved them just as much as she did she smiled when she walked in at first she raised an eyebrow at her and looked at her suspiciously ''Thank you for watching the place, are you ok you seem a little pale?''

Hermione felt a little sick after reading what she just had but she smiled anyway ''Oh no just tired that's all.''

''Right if you say so, however it might be to do with the fact you skip lunch often.'' she said in a slight reprimanding voice

Hermione smiled ''No, I do it often it isn't that but like I promised Harry I will be eating dinner this evening so I am sure I will be fine, thank you Madam Pince.'' Hermione put the books into her bag placed it on her shoulder and headed for the doors once she was out side she let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding she tried to compose her self she headed down towards her next lesson she knew Harry would be along shortly she made her way down to Transfiguration.

''Minerva will you tell Hermione after class that I would like to see her in my office before dinner'' Albus said smiling

Minerva smiled ''Of course I have her now actually'' she got up and headed out the teachers door as did the others once she got to her classroom she noticed Hermione sat on the floor out side with her head in her arms ''Miss Granger''

Hermione lift her head up ''Oh hi Professor is it ok if I go and sit down since I am already here please.''

Minerva smiled but looked concerned Hermione was as white as a ghost once they entered she turned to Hermione ''Are you well, you seem a bit pale?''

Hermione smiled at Minerva she could see the concern in her face ''No I am fine just had a row with Ron earlier and with it being a year since my mum died I guess I am a little tired.''

Minerva clucked ''what did the silly boy say this time? However, she could hear the others coming in she smiled ''See me after class child the headmaster asked me to pass on a message we can have a tea and chat''

Hermione smiled ''Yes I would like that.'' she was curious as to why the headmaster would have a message to pass on to her _does he know I was researching blood rituals Or that I was looking up the spirit and soul spells?_ Hermione decided that she would just have to wait and find out she smiled when Harry walked in ''Hey I found some stuff out we will discuss it in our rooms later.''

Harry smiled when he saw Hermione he took his usual seat next to her when she told him she had found something he smiled but then looked worried because of what she said and how she said it ''Is that why you look so pale?''

Hermione nodded ''Yes, however much I hate Ron right now we need to include him in this I need to break into Professor Dumbledore's office.'' she whispered to him

Harry frowned but nodded ''Ok then ill tell him.'' he looked up and saw that Ron just entered he decided to tell him ''Ron come to our rooms this evening Mione found some stuff out about what we discussed yesterday.'' He didn't give Ron chance to speak he turned back to face the front of class.

Harry and Hermione were working well they were doing the same as last lesson turning a goblet with water inside into a solid ball of just liquid Hermione smiled when she managed to do it again but hold it a little longer than last time

Minerva watched as most began to do the Transfiguration properly she was surprised again that Hermione got it so quick and she held it longer this time ''Ten points to Gryffindor Miss Granger, can you transfigure it back.'' she was curious because changing it back was even more hard than the spell its self she gasped as she did change it back

Hermione nodded and focussed on making the ball of water turn into a goblet of water she smiled when it worked she looked at Minerva and saw she looked shocked ''are you ok Professor?''

Minerva was pulled out of her shock by Hermione ''Oh yes I am fine excellent work.'' she looked at Harry and saw he managed to make a full ball of water this time ''Good work Mr Potter practice more and focus even longer and it will stay like it for some time.''

Hermione beamed at Harry ''See knew you could do it''

Harry smiled at Hermione ''Yes ok you were right.''

Hermione was contemplating teaching Harry occlumancy she was brilliant at it now. She uses it most the time and she knew Harry was not protected and that he would need to be because she didn't want anyone finding out their plans she would coach him on how to do it tonight or tomorrow either one but he would need to learn it. Hermione had made sure she was prepared for most situations she knew that being with Harry often led to danger so she made sure she studied wards, protections spells even spells that will let you know if someone is around she figured out a way of blocking the trace as well seeing as Harry still had it on him until his birthday she would have to prepare Harry as much as she can she couldn't risk loosing him he was all she had left.

''Miss Granger could I have a word with you please.'' Minerva smiled she watched as everyone put their stuff away and headed for the door

Hermione smiled when Harry stopped ''Go I'll see you later keep idiot Ronald with you ok i won't be long.''

Harry nodded and smiled ''Ok but come straight back after here i don't want to risk you bumping into Malfoy.''

''Go Ii will be fine and Harry i can take care of my self you know.''

Harry walked over and hugged her ''Yes i know that but i still don't like it and would prefer it if you wouldn't have to handle your self i don't trust him Mione and i cant risk anything happening to you.''

Hermione laughed ''Oh don't' worry Harry i will come straight back don't worry and i will be at dinner anyway as i promised.''

''Ok fine then i will see you at dinner if you don't' come i will come looking for you.'' He let her go and headed out of the classroom he met Ron outside and walked with him to the Great Hall.

Minerva heard everything that was said and smiled she could tell they were so close and cared about each other ''He is certainly worried about you.''

Hermione turned around ''Yes, well he is the only family i have now and he says it's the same with me i mean we both care for Ron but he has a family we don't so we have each other.''

''Yes I can see that, what was all that about with Mr Malfoy.''

''Oh that this morning by the Great hall Malfoy stopped us with his clowns he called me a Mudblood twice teasing us causing harry to get annoyed and shout back I had enough you know with it being a year since my mum and I snapped saying that he has the cheek to call Ron Harry's sidekick when his clowns cant even cast a spell and that they are almost like squibs because Ron can duel and cast spells i left them standing their in shock and Harry's worried that they will so something.''

Minerva gasped ''Oh deer, yes i can understand Mr Potter's concern, you must be careful my dear.''

Hermione smiled 'I know, now what did the headmaster want.''

Minerva called for an elf to bring some tea she poured Hermione and herself some ''Oh he asked if you would go to his office in a moment before dinner nothing to worry about now what happened with Mr Weasley.''

Hermione nodded ''Oh well we were looking at Thestrals Hagrid was showing us what they eat and told us all about them but i noticed that only a couple of people could see them Me, Harry, Luna and some others i am not sure of their names well after lesson Ron was jealous and moaned about how it wasn't fair that we could see them and he couldn't well i told him to grow up and that it isn't good to see them because to see them you had to have seen death and that i feared everyone would be able to see them by the time the war was over he then turned and said who did is see die and was it when one my books went missing.''

Minerva could feel her self getting angry she couldn't' believe he could say something like that now she understood why Harry was so angry earlier and why things were tense between the three ''Oh dear, silly boy are you ok though that must have hurt.''

Hermione smiled ''Yes it hurt i wish she was around you know but then i feel guilty because i am glad she is dead as well i mean if she was alive then the Death Eaters would find and kill her and they would do a lot more than my so called father did.''

Minerva smiled and patter Hermione's hand ''Oh dear girl that is normal you wish she was alive but then your also glad because she is safe now and wouldn't be in danger i think that is normal you shouldn't feel guilty.''

''I know i just sometimes wish i could go home and speak with her she always made me feel better and i was so stupid i never wrote back to her i left it until the summer and went home only to find that my father was beating her and then killed her it was too late for me to say i was sorry i mean that's what i went home for.'' Hermione finished talking and felt her heart break again.

Minerva pulled the girl in for a hug she has gone through so much sine eleven years old all she has done is fight to protect the ones she loved and cared for she had been scarred, she had seen death as well as sacrificed herself and still she was thinking of everyone else ''All will be better time is a great healer, my dear now I think I will escort you to the headmasters office.''

Hermione nodded and followed Minerva out of the classroom and to the gargoyle that would be waiting outside of his office _I wonder what he want? does he know? or is he going to try to manipulate me into something?_ she shook her head and decided she would soon find out as they approached the stone gargoyle. she laughed as Minerva said the password ''Gumball'' 


	12. Chapter 12

''There we are, I shall see you soon Miss Granger.'' Minerva smiled as she headed of towards the Great Hall

Hermione sighed, she walked up the steps that would take her to the door of the headmaster office, she would ask him about Professor Snape she didn't care if he didn't like it, she needed to know she would confront him she walked up and was about to knock when the door opened, she walked in and was shocked to see Snape their as well she walked in ''Headmaster, Professor Snape you wanted to see me?''

Albus smiled when he saw Hermione at the door he had a funny feeling he was going to be answering some questions he would be pleased to only to a certain extent he nodded his head ''Yes I did. Lemon Drop or some tea.''

Hermione walked in ''No thank you I do not like Lemon Drops and I do not need a calming draught Headmaster. I am Not Ronald I am open minded as you well know.'' she smiled sweetly at him.

Severus was amused when she refused the tea and told him about the calming draught he never thought anyone would know.

Albus smiled at Hermione, he knew she was too clever ''How did you know might I ask?''

Hermione smiled ''Yes you may and I know because when Harry came back from your office after Si...Sirius death he was calm and relaxed when he was angry not that long ago. I asked him what was wrong and he said he had some tea I figured that you always lace it with calming draught as many people who come here like the stupid ministry like to cause a scene.'' she smirked ''I know my potions very well, I can sometimes smell them and I also have a habit of checking everything I eat or drink and Harry does the same I showed him since the amount of dodgy people we have had working here Umbridge was just one along with fake Moody for example and I didn't fancy being poisoned or find I drunk truth serum. Harry thought the same as me.'' she smiled.

Albus was impressed and he noticed that Severus was also impressed with the girl's common sense ''Very wise my dear.'' he smiled at Hermione.

Hermione smiled ''Well after listening to Moody and him telling us to remember 'constant vigilance' it sticks in one's head and it is very wise.'' Hermione smiled ''Now not to be rude but what did you need to see me about I don't' want Harry to worry about me more so today than any other.''

Albus nodded ''I understand dear I am sure you have heard this many times but ''Time is a great healer'' He waved his hand and gestured her to sit ''Now Severus came to me during lunch and asked if you would be agreeable to work with him brew some potions for the order or Hospital wing witch ever Severus needs you too.''

Hermione was stunned she would love to something like that and now she would have to ask him ''Certainly but after you confirm that Professor Snape is on your side and acting as a spy or something for you I have thought many times and if he wasn't loyal to you then he wouldn't have risked his life plenty of times to save harry let alone me or Ron. I will not willingly work with someone who could take me to Voldomort or who is loyal to him.

Severus stiffened when he heard her say Voldomort his dark mark tingled  
Albus looked thoughtful at Hermione he knew she would ask he just had a feeling ''What else would lead you to believe he is a spy?''

Oh well Fifth year is a good example when the bitch wanted to use truth serum on the three of us she asked him and he told her no. He lied obviously he would have some he is a potions master but then again the woman didn't have a brain cell they may as well have had Crabbe or Goyle take her place then when Harry told him that Voldomort had Si..Sirius remarkably some order members turned up along with your self Headmaster should I go on there are plenty.'' she shook her head ''I will not talk of this to anyone I know it is important and judging from Harry's hatred of him you need him to hate him for what ever you have planned I am not silly forgive me headmaster I know anything you do is for the Greater Good.'' she said the last part in a slight sarcastic manner ''I will even take a wizards oath to not speak of his true status to anyone other than you or the Professor directly.''

Albus looked at Severus and saw the reluctant look in his eyes he decided it couldn't hurt ''Very well yes Severus is a double spy he is loyal to me to Harry but he must do what Voldomort asks of him otherwise he would suspect his loyalty and with out Severus I am sure you know we wouldn't know what was being planned he will take information to Voldomort and he will bring us information.''

Hermione looked into the Potion Masters eyes ''I am sorry you have to do this sir and I must say you should have asked for help sooner all that brewing and spying won't be good for you I would be happy to help your work load I understand that you are the main person to help us win this war along with Harry even if you did not ask for this.'' she looked him in the eye imploring him to understand that she knows what a manipulative goat Dumbledore was she nodded when she saw him nod back she turned to the headmaster ''So when and what time will I be helping what will be done about Voldomort obviously if he finds he has a Mudblood working with him he will wonder if I am a threat.''

Albus smiled at Hermione ''Quite right dear however I will think of something.''

''I know why don't he tell him that you forced him to take me on as an apprentice of sorts because I have the highest grades as I do I am higher than Malfoy and obviously he had no say in the matter that way he can not blame Professor Snape not unless he wants him to be discovered and im guessing Voldomort wouldn't want that.''

Albus smiled and had a twinkle in his eyes that was a perfect idea ''Excellent plan Dear girl , Severus do you think he would by that?''

Severus was shocked to see that the girl knew the headmaster was a manipulator he was pleased in a way and when the girl came up with a plan on the spot he couldn't help but think Potter and Weasley were lucky to have befriended her in their first year.''

''That should work and it will work should any of the Death Eater children find out and blab about it, you will come down tomorrow evening and we will plan a time of sorts for you.''

Hermione smiled ''Thank you Professor, I was wondering why does it hurt when I say his name in your presence?''

Severus looked to consider her for a moment ''It is his name when anyone speaks it then it makes my mark tingle I believe that his name is a password of sorts so that anyone who speaks his name will be traced and he can send his Death Eaters to the location he has made it more effective as of late it is now a taboo.''

Hermione nodded her head in understanding ''Of course I will no longer speak his name in front of you '' she turned to the headmaster ''So has the maniac used any type of soul or spirit spell to help keep him alive because I knew he used the blood ritual known as the 'rebirth blood of thy father' from what Harry described of it I found it in the book we were disusing your cryptic conversation and I was curious not that I know.''

Albus looked at Hermione and wondered how he should answer her ''I am not sure my self it but is my suspicion that he has a way of keeping him self alive until he could use Harry of course I didn't even know of the Ritual until you told me a moment ago.'' he looked to Severus ''Did you know of this type of spell''

Severus nodded ''Yes I am aware of the blood rites and rituals however I have never used it nor have I had a reason to look it up I have heard of it and many like it from the past.''

Albus turned back to Hermione, ''my dear child wait here a moment while I have a chat with Severus would you.''

Hermione watched as they left the room she sat their for a moment when she thought of the opportunity she got up and walked over and said out loud while snorting ''honestly does he think me stupid obviously his words truly meant 'I am going outside Miss Granger so you can look at my books and find what you wish to know'' she shook her head she heard a couple of portraits chuckle she smiled at them and nodded ''Oh do not tell him will you I know he want's me to do this but let him have his moment of fun thinking I am unaware still'' she smiled as she walked over she decided to Accio a book ''Accio Horcrux information.'' but when it didn't come she sighed ''Bloody Hell'' she walked over and looked at the names when she came to a stand still she looked at the book and slowly took it of the shelf she walked over and sat down she cast a few spells to see if their were any type of wards on it she nodded when their was she began to break them she smiled when she did she looked behind to make sure she was ok she opened the book and started searching when she reached the page that said Horcrux above she smiled in triumph but it soon wiped off when she read what one was exactly.

_However, as long as the Horcrux remains the person can never truly die should it be destroyed, then that would mean the perpetrator would die if killed again. A Horcrux is the darkest of dark magic it can split a soul and encase its self into another object so that if the person who created one should be killed his soul would remain enabling him to still survive. It is known as being darker than dark magic its self because of the way a Horcrux is made would be because a soul shouldn't be split they are not meant to it would take the ultimate evil and act, to create one all one has to do is Murder then a bit of your soul will be ripped away and remain earthbound._

Hermione stopped reading she knew enough, she didn't like to think of someone else discovering something that dark, she shuddered and began to pace, ignoring the Paintings as she spoke out aloud ''Ok so if he managed to create a Horcrux he would want to keep it safe? But what though if I was doing something like that I would choose something sentimental, personal or perhaps even sacred to myself and then I would hide it somewhere hard and ensure that it would be protected and hard to destroy should it be found. Just then she gasped ''Something personal but then perhaps the Diary was a Horcrux seeing as Harry said he had panicked when he destroyed it so if that was one then just how many has he made? But why a Diary surely that wasn't personal or sentimental?'' She would need to ask the headmaster straight out on this one, but she would wait and try to figure it out herself Hermione was horrified if she was looking she would have seen the thoughtful and shocked look on a certain portrait's face, she looked at the book and put it back she then took her seat and waited. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes when Dumbledore had suddenly appeared.

Albus left the office ''Well she certainly is clever more so than I thought, she will have figured this out and I bet you she will have a look through my library I know she has been researching It.''

''Yes but what will you say when she discovers what a Horcrux is exactly.''

Albus chuckled ''Never mind you go and get to Dinner I shall join you shortly I need to speak with Hermione alone on this.'' he turned around and headed back into his office he knew she was done because of the spell he used ''Are you well you seem a little pale.''

Hermione sighed ''OK Ill cut to the chase I have no idea of what any of this means but I know what a Horcrux is and how It is created and I figured it would be something personal but I don't' understand the Diary I know that must be one going on what harry told me about what happened and how reacted and just how many could he have made?''

Albus nodded ''what I have learnt or know so far is that you are correct the diary that Harry destroyed four years before was a Horcrux, but also a weapon of sorts intended to posses the reader and there by possessed a Hogwarts student to open the chamber of secrets.''


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione nodded ''Ginny, the diary possessed her when she wrote into it and read it, I herd from her.''

''Yes I also think that Voldomort may have divided his soul into several pieces the reason I believe he succeeded would be because of his Memory when viewing it, i found that Tom had said that Seven would be the most powerful magical number and as long as they are alive, he can not die.''

What else do you know sir'' Hermione asked trying to take everything in

''I think that the Horcrux most likely would be unique to the houses, objects that are personal or history even of value to him perhaps. I know that two have been destroyed the diary and the ring that belonged to...''

''Marvolo Gaunt his Grandfather on his father's side I read it in a book once, does that mean he would have had to kill him to bound is soul to the ring?'' she looked at him ''What of the last four sir and would they belong to the houses?''

''Yes I do believe the four remaining would be something from Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor would not be one because the sword was the only thing of antique and Harry used it if you remember I do not know anything else that is all I know.'' he cleared his throat ''However it is all theoretical of course he may not have created a seventh one as I can not think of anything else of value or meaning.''

Hermione sighed she was still pale she didn't like to believe this ''So to destroy him you would have to destroy each one.''

''Yes then once all were gone he would be whole again and able to be killed''

Hermione nodded ''How would you destroy it anyway?''

''I don't know like I said I know nothing that's why I am letting Harry view the memories as well as my self, now I do believe you should be going do not worry about it I will figure it out.'' he smiled kindly at her he watched as she left his office he sat back when he was interrupted by Phineas.

''Not bad for a Mudblood she is very intelligent that one'' Phineas said looking at the Headmaster.

Albus nodded ''Yes she is, do not use that word Phineas. How quick did she figure it out exactly?''

''Oh it took her five minutes I think she read the book then took up pacing and spoke out loud pieced it all together. I may not like the girl but I don't' want to see her hurt she is to clever and intelligent.''

Albus shook his head ''It is nothing i assure you.'' he got up and headed down to the Great Hall

Hermione entered the hall she spotted Harry ''Well I figured it all out and it is not good news.''

Harry smiled at Hermione when she walked in however he frowned at her pale face he was shocked when she told him it wasn't good what she discovered ''Oh ok, were have you been.''

''Dumbledore want's me to be a helper to Professor Snape to brew potions for the Order or Infirmary he left the room and i looked through his library found what i needed and wanted before he came back in so we no longer have to break in.''

Harry was shocked at Hermione ''You can't work with that git he is a death eater you can't trust him''

'Yes harry i do trust him Professor Dumbledore does then so do i Harry i don't think he is evil i think he is on our side not that i will let my guard down around him i am not stupid however this is handy for me i can brew us potions should we need them.''

Harry shook his head ''I don't trust him Mione.''

''I do and that's the end of it i will be careful so don't' worry and you my dear brother are going to be learning Occlumancy i am teaching you how to do it i won't be mean either but you need it and it will help you with nightmares,'' she shot him a huge smile and chuckled when she heard him groan. Hermione pulled some food in front of her, she didn't eat loads, but ate some when Ginny asked her something she smiled.

''Hey Mione you still coming to Bill and Fleur's wedding?''

''Of course I am wouldn't miss it in the world.'' she smiled at her red headed friend she totally blanked Ron for the rest of the Dinner.''

After dinner saw Ron joining both Harry and Hermione's rooms. Hermione felt awkward but she pushed it aside this was more important to them.

Harry smiled at Hermione he could feel the awkwardness as well ''Ok so what have you learnt.''

Hermione took on a pinched look she sat down opposite the boys ''Ok you are not going to like this.'' she took a deep breath ''ok the spell that was used on you Harry is known as the rebirth spell Blood of thy father I believe that this ritual that was performed was easier because he was already alive thanks to a Horcrux.''

Harry frowned ''A Horcrux? And he used this along with my blood to ensure he was brought back to life.'' he had gone a little pale

Hermione nodded ''Yes i will tell you what the book said about a Horcrux it said.'' she took another deep breath. ''A Horcrux is known as the darkest of dark magic because it can split a soul and encase its self onto another object so that if the person who created one should be killed his soul would remain enabling him to still survive. It is known as being darker than dark magic because of the way a Horcrux is made the way to make one is cruel a soul shouldn't be split they are not meant to it would take the ultimate evil and act. To create one all one needs to do is Murder then a bit of your soul will be ripped away and remain earthbound.

Harry and Ron both paled by the time she had finished telling them what it was exactly when Ron spoke ''So you can't kill him then?''

Hermione rolled her eyes ''Yes listen would you, of course he can be killed But first all the Horcrux he has created needs to be destroyed only once all are gone he can be killed.

Harry raised his eyebrow at Hermione ''Mione you said all how many are we talking exactly? do we even know what they look like? what they are? Or where?''

Hermione sighed ''It is rumored that he created seven of them, it also believed that they would be something of value to him or an antique.'' she took up pacing ''apparently they could be something belonging to the four Houses Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor now we all know Gryffindor isn't one as the only antique item that has value would be the sword of Gryffindor and Harry used that in second year so just from the three others.''

''Ok so there are seven out there.'' Harry said focusing on Hermione.

''No two have been destroyed, the diary was one and a ring that belonged to Voldomort's Grandfather on his father's side Marvolo Gaunt.'' she smiled a little ''You destroyed the Diary in second year and Professor Dumbledore destroyed the ring that is all I know so there are four remaining I do not know if he managed to make the seven like he wanted to.'' she finally sat down on the couch next to Harry all three of them sat in silence letting everything sink in.

Another ten minutes went by when Harry turned to Hermione and asked ''Do we know what the antiques could be? and do we know where they are hiding?''

HermIone shook her head ''No i do not know where they are? if I was a madman, I would hide them somewhere safe that no one would find to make sure they stay alive. i have a feeling that one may be Nagini and then Voldomort himself as for the other three I do not know.'' she sighed ''Im sorry Harry I tried so hard to search it all up.''

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and smiled ''It's fine Mione it isn't your fault without this information we would be stuck, but at least we can plan things now like how to find them.'' he slowly turned to Hermione and Ron ''I think we may have to go search for these Horcrux. and Malfoy is up to something i do not trust him.''

Hermione sighed ''I don't think Malfoy is doing anything as for Searching them we should think on it more don't rush into it i will do some more research to see if we can find what is an antique and may be of value from our remaining houses.'' she smiled ''Besides wait till we are closer to the summer before we decide anything.''

Harry sighed but nodded ''Yes ok fine, your right.''

Ron sat there ''Well if we do have to look for them then i will come with you guys.'' he looked at Hermione ''Mione I'm sorry''

Hermione looked up at Ron and shook her head 'No Ron save it i don't care anymore i will get along with you because we need you and the three of us are in this together but we are no longer friends i can not forgive you.''

Ron opened his mouth in shock ''You won't give me a second chance.''

''No i gave you more than a second chance you have had more like six chances.'' Hermione got up and walked to her bedroom she sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Harry sat there and watched as Hermione walked off into her room, he looked at Ron and shook his head ''Nice one idiot.''

Ron looked at Harry ''she gone a bit overboard though don't' you think.''

Harry glared at him ''Just because I am talking to you don't mean I forgive you.'' he shook his head ''You were cruel today I never thought someone could be that hurtful you claim to love her, care for her and yet you hurt her more that Malfoy or anyone else ever could.''

''Yeah but she has been insulted loads of times by others like Malfoy.''

''Your not getting it Ron. it doesn't matter if they call her a Mudblood, bookworm or other mean hurtful things they hurt but not much she is used to it but to hear it from someone who is supposed to love or care for you can be heart breaking and painful how would you feel if you were in Mione's place right now and i made fun of you having no money or not being popular you wouldn't like it you would be hurt.''

Ron sat there in shock but when he thought of it he sighed he knew he was being a right git to her but he couldn't help it and he still can't help but feel like he hasn't done anything bad ''She will forgive me eventually.''

Harry shook his head ''I don't know to be honest i have never seen her this hurt nor certain i think you have just blown seven years almost eight years of friendship.''

Ron looked at Harry in disbelief he didn't like the thought of Hermione never talking to him again he needed her she belonged to him ''What can i do to make her forgive me.''

''You can't make her do anything Ron. but you could try being supportive of her decisions from now on and keep all insult to your self don't be too forward just be grateful for now that she will even bother with you.''

Ron nodded ''i can do that, i can be supportive.''

Harry decided to test him ''Ok then you can be supportive with this new situation involving Mione. i have accepted it not that i like it but I trust her judgement.''

Ron raised his eyebrow at him ''What are you talking about.''

''Hermione is going to be helping Snape with Potions for the Order or the infirmary witch ever he chooses, she is going to be spending time with him, it does come in handy for us, though she has access to ingredients plus Dumbledore was the one who asked her.'' He looked at Ron and counted down three, two...'' he didn't even get to one.

Ron stood up **''why lie Harry is this some sick joke some test to see if i can be supportive snape and Mione.'' **He was getting redder by the second.

''I'm not joking Ron i wouldn't joke about this i don't like it either but i love Mione and she trusts him and Dumbledore does he was the one who asked her to become his assistant of sorts and she is happy that's all i want.''

**''I won't allow it. Snape is a DEATH EATER he can't be trusted.''** Ron yelled

Harry stood up now he didn't like the way Ron was phrasing things and he raised his voice a little **''She can do what she want's Ron it has nothing to do with us she is an adult old enough to make her own decisions and mind up and i trust her judgement Mione wouldn't do this unless she knew everything and she will always be on guard around him and Mione is her own person.''**

He watched as Ron grabbed his bag and then stormed out of the room slamming the portrait on his way out he shook his head he would never grow up these last few months and beginning of this year he has realised just how childish Ron could be and he didn't want ot be seen like that anymore he was even putting a bit more effort into his work he had Hermione to thank for that he guessed he liked being treated like an adult he could tell the difference with how he is treated to Ron.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione herd everything that was said, but she didn't care all she could do right now is cry, she missed her mum so much the war was heating up Voldomort has split his soul into little pieces and Ron well has ruined a seven almost eight year friendship she sat on her bed and drew her legs up and rest her head against them while her tears fell she didn't want to remember her painful part of her life but she couldn't help it.

_Hermione and her mother were sitting in the kitchen having a coffee while talking she loved her mother, she could always talk about anything with her she was looking at her mum with a smile ''I might get to be head girl next year mum''_

_Jean beamed at her daughter ''Oh that's excellent if anyone can do it then you can I am so proud of you dear but I really wish you would just come home to me you will be safe here.''_

_''I can't mum Harry needs me I can't and won't abandon him the mad man needs to be brought down he is causing hell in the Wizarding world and I would be in danger no matter where I am because I am the brains as he sees it I am a big threat to him because of my intelligence and I am a Muggle born besides you will be safer with out me here I don't want to risk the chance of any of the dark wizards coming for you.'' Hermione smiled at her mother she could see the concern in her face._

_Jean shook her head, she hated this not knowing if Hermione will be coming back in the holidays not knowing what is going on to her little girl was killing her, she sighed she knew she couldn't change her mind, she was too stubborn although she was partly proud of her daughter for not running away she was still petrified of loosing her ''Fine. I know I can't change your mind, your so stubborn._

_Hermione laughed ''That Mum Is a trait I inherited from you so it is your fault a lot of my traits I get from you I know I get my kick ass and take no messing side from my father.'' Hermione was about to speak again when the door banged open she jumped._

_Jean smiled at her only daughter she couldn't help but smile when she heard the door bang open she noticed Hermione jump she looked at her daughter ''Make your dad is tea would you.'' she smiled getting up from the seat to go greet her husband. ''Hello dear how are everyone?''_

_Hermione watched her mother practically run from the kitchen she quickly shot up and over to the kettle she decided to use her magic a little to speed things along hoping her father wouldn't catch her, she kept looking behind her, she heard her mother greeting him like he expected, she wished her mother would leave him, but she claimed to love him too much and who was she to make her mother do anything you can not make Jean Granger do anything she does not wish to do it was the same with her._

_Mark Granger stormed into the house slamming the door open and slamming it behind him he looked around trying to gain his balance he was slightly tipsy he saw his wife **''Shut up I do not want to here you whining voice when I come HOME.''** he shook his head ''Were is that stupid bitch I expect to have a cup of tea ready how many times does she have to be told!''_

_Jean jumped she hated this ''Yes dear she is making it no she hasn't been home long...''_

_Mark looked at his wife and glared he back handed her across the face **''I do not need you to make excuses for the ungrateful girl you should make sure your DAUGHTER IS AWARE OF THE RULES!''**_

_Hermione heard her father getting angry she quickly made the tea and rushed out to the room when she just caught her Father hit her mother she wanted to check on her but knew that would be a bad move ''Good evening Dad are your friends well?'' she handed him his tea while stepping back and waiting to be dismissed she hated it at home she wished she could go back but she loved her mother to much._

_Mark took the tea from her hands, he took a mouth full and spat it out he looked at Hermione and yelled **''WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT. THIS IS NOT TEA!''** He threw the mug at the war and watched as it smashed he turned to his daughter._

_Hermione jumped when her father yelled she was nervous ''I am sorry dad I shall make another'' however as she went to walk away she realised her mistake she turned her back on him with out being dismissed she felt his large hand grab her by the throat he pushed her up against the wall she struggled trying to pull his hand of her she was struggling to breath ''Dad, I'm sorry your h..hu..hurting me'' she tried to take in air ''cant bre...breath''_

_Mark rammed Hermione up against the wall **''I DID NOT DISMISS YOU DID I GIRL.''** he watched her shake her head he gripped a little tighter **''NO THAT'S RIGHT. SO WHY DID YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME GIRL! I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS TO YOU IF YOU HAD MADE THE TEA RIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE ,YOU DISGUST ME I CAN NOT BELEIVE I ALLOW YOU TO CALL ME YOUR FATHER. I OFTEN WONDER WHAT ON EARTH WAS I THINKING TAKEING YOU ON AS MY OWN. I WANTED A SON, BUT NO AFTER YOUR WHORE OF A MOTHER FOUND SHE COULDN'T HAVE ANYMORE AFTER YOU I HAD NO CHOICE AND WHAT DID I GET NOT ONLY SOMEONES BASTARD OFFSPRING BUT A FREAK AND AN UNGRETFULL ONE AT THAT.''** Mark was angry his face was red he held tighter ignoring her pleas._

_Hermione opened her eyes in shock as her mind tried to process what he had just said not my father? Who the hell is my real father then? Was he a wizard or a Muggle? Am I a half-blood or Muggle? Why didn't my mother ever tell me? Did she love my birth father? She shook her head she couldn't believe what she was hearing._

_Jean looked horrified when she saw Mark strangle her daughter she gasped even more with the words and what he had said to her she never wanted Hermione to find out she noticed her daughters look she was thinking things over she hoped that she could make Hermione think it was out of anger in truth she loved Hermione's biological father he had loved her he gave her a ring and everything and then one day she had told him she was pregnant he was pleased they both were until he came to her one night a mess and told her he was in trouble and that he had to go she never saw him again deep down he still had her heart she wrote letters explaining everything so that when her time would come she would be able to know the truth she pulled herself from her thoughts ''Mark stop please your hurting her'' Jean begged him._

_Mark let go of Hermione and back handed his wife causing her to fall to the ground and hit her head **''STUPID BITCH WHY DID YOU INTER FEAR SHE NEEDS TO LEARN!''**_

_Hermione leant over gasping trying to get air into her as much as she could she looked as her mother hit the floor she decided to forget everything at the moment and ran over to her mother ''Mum'' she pulled her head into her lap and brushed her hair she looked up at her father **''WHAT THE HELL SHE IS YOUR WIFE AND YOU HIT HER!.'' Hermione didn't care right now ''YOU MAY BE ABLE TO HIT ME BUT YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS YOU MAY NOT HAVE WANTED ME AND I AM GLAD YOUR NOT MY FATHER BUT YOU DO NOT TOUCH HER DO WHAT YOU LIKE TO ME BUT LEAVE MUM OUT OF IT.''** She knew she was going to regret this but right now she was concerned for her mother as soon as she could she would be leaving here and going to the burrow she would leave tomorrow early morning when her so called father is at work._

_Mark looked at his daughter** ''GET UP!''**_

_Hermione obeyed, she walked over to him head held high she was sick of obeying him she had enough, she may not be able to use magic because of her age but tomorrow she could get out of this place._

_Mark looked at Hermione he circled her a couple of times **''You think you can talk to me like that and get away with it?''**_

_Hermione stood there and looked him in the eye ''No I do not.''_

_**''Then why did you do it.''** he stopped and stared at her **''while you are staying here you will respect me and do as I damn well say.''** Mark demanded._

_Hermione looked at him ''I understand but I am not your daughter so you say. There for you have no authority over me that belongs to my mother.''_

_Mark was shocked that she had spoken to him in that way he slapped her across the face and watched as her head moved with the force of it. **''GET OUT OF MY SIGHT I WILL BE UP TO DEAL WITH YOU TONIGHT OR TOMORROW.''**_

_Hermione snorted to her self 'good luck with that because as soon as you sit down and fall asleep in front of the TV I am out of here. ''Yes.'' Hermione looked at her mother she didn't want to leave her, but she knew it would make things worse for her mother if she disobeyed him anymore she would wait till her mother came to her then she would leave. She headed up the stairs and began to pack her things photo's of her and her mother, pictures of her mum other mementos she didn't want to risk him throwing or burning her things she wouldn't be coming back if she could avoid it this was It she did not belong here she would meet her mother at a pub somewhere but she would no longer come to this house._

_Jean watched as her daughter stood up to her husband she slowly pulled her self up glad Hermione was out of the way and safe ''Mark I am sorry.''_

_Mark looked down at his wife ''Go up stairs out of my sight.'' he then walked over and sat on the chair popping the TV on he began to watch top gear._

_Jean rushed upstairs to her daughters room, she saw her packing and felt her heart sink ''Hermione?''_

_Hermione looked at her mother ''I can't stay here not a minute longer I do not belong here I am going to leave for the burrow this evening.''_

_Jean grabbed her daughter ''No please darling you can't go you can't leave this is your house your father didn't mean to do anything just then you are his daughter.''_

_Hermione took her mother's hands and looked her in the eye ''Mum, it's ok I understand he isn't my father I will be fine with it I know that it wasn't due to you that I ended up with that man instead of my biological one he obviously left I don't blame you I love you so much but I can't stay here any more and I think you should get out too.''_

Jean placed her hand on her daughters cheek as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear ''I can't, your fa..Mark has the money he has the lot and I care for him even with his ways he isn't' always like this.''

Hermione shook her head she could feel tears in her eyes ''M..mum y..you can leave g..go to your friends house you know Aunty Sh...Sharon she will help you.''

Jean shook her head ''He is your father Hermione I know you don't' want to believe it but he is he was just angry he didn't mean to say those things nor hurt you.''

Hermione shook her head she didn't want to here this anymore she got up shut her case. She turned to her mother bent down and kissed her ''Mum I love you so much your the best but I can not watch you be beaten it hurts to much I will stay in touch and we can still meet up just not here.''

Jean stood up and looked at her daughter she had tears falling down her cheeks she nodded in defeat she leaned forward and kissed her forehead ''I am so proud of you darling never forget that you can do anything you wish to do don't' rush to find love but in time you will.'' she pulled back and watched as her daughter walked out of the room and down the stairs she stood there looking around she walked to the top of the stairs she was facing the door she could see Hermione.

Hermione left the room and headed downstairs, she saw her mother on the top of the stairs it broke her heart leaving her mother behind but she needed time when she heard yelling.

**''WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING GIRL!''** Mark yelled standing their in front of Hermione.

Hermione reached the door handle she was facing the stairs she could see her mother on the landing as she faced the man she called dad all her life ''I am leaving and not ever coming back.'' she spoke to her mother in the head 'I Love you forever and always' she knew her mother was surprised and heard it because her eyes widened she relaxed when she saw her mother smile.

_ Just as Hermione left she heard the final words of Mark Granger and her mother. ''I love you too darling be safe, be strong' followed by more yelling **''YOU ARE BANNED FROM THIS HOUSE FOR GOOD''** Hermione walked away from the house with tears rolling down her cheeks._


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione shook her head and pulled out the box of her mother's things She transfigured a silver chain and hung the pretty ring she hadn't seen before at the end she couldn't help but think it may have been her birth father who had given it to her mother, she smiled as she looked at it, she charmed it unbreakable and made sure that it couldn't be removed without her doing so herself along with a resistant charm to keep it safe from fire or general damage she wouldn't want to lose it or have it broke, scratched or damaged by the war. However, she was stopped from putting the necklace on when she heard the common room door slam an then her own one opening she turned to look at Harry.

Harry walked into Hermione's room he saw her puffy eyes and tear streaked face he saw her holding a necklace with a ring on the end it was beautiful ''Allow me.'' he walked over taking it from her and attaching it around her neck he smiled when she turned to him ''That is beautiful Hermione.''

Hermione smiled at Harry ''It belonged to my Mum I don't know who gave it to her because I never seen her wear it I know it wasn't that Bastard I called dad all my life so perhaps it was from a grandparent or my birth father I am not sure but I feel a pull to it when I first laid eyes on it I felt like that so I decided to hell with it and put it onto this chain to wear I charmed it so it can't be broken, scratched, dented, removed or stolen I made sure that I am the only one who can remove it and that it is protected for when were in war.''

Harry smiled he picked it up and smiled it was perfect and simple just like Hermione ''Well it's lovely I assume you have been remembering?''

Hermione allowed Harry pull her down on the bed she nodded ''Yeah I didn't want to but it happened I remembered the time I walked out on her.''

''Oh Mione, it will be ok it will get better we will end this war soon and go visit your mum I promise you.''

Hermione nodded as she leaned her head on his shoulder ''I know. So what are we to do about these Horcrux what do you want to do?''

''I think we should do what you said wait.'' Harry said seriously

Hermione nodded ''I will look into the stuff that could be a Horcrux as well as prepare necessary if it comes to it and you still want to look for them we will be prepared.'' she knew Harry would want to go hunt for them so she would be prepared. ''I suggest if we can't find anything before the wedding then we go that day.''

Harry nodded as he listened to Hermione he kept his hand over hers ''I think that is a good plan.'' she smirked ''Right well I think we need to do some homework don't you?''

Harry groaned ''Do we have too Mione.''

Hermione got up and placed her hands on her hips ''Harry James Potter you get you butt in that common room right now and do the homework if you want good grades to become an Auror.''

Harry jumped he hated when she used his full name because it was always used as a warning and a I'm not playing I am serious sign when she says it he got up and did as she said he supposed she was right he did want to become and Auror but not end up getting it because he is a hero but because he got the grades to prove it.''

Hermione and Harry both pulled out their homework and began working on them Harry asked for help occasionally from Hermione and she helped him while she worked on each one she smiled at Harry she knew he hated work but she knew he wanted to achieve things she looked back to her own work and continued.

Harry stretched his back and rubbed the aching muscles in his neck from bending over he looked at the time and his eyes widened in shock it was ten o clock they had been working for close to four hours no wonder his neck was aching he closed his books and looked at Hermione ''Hey Mione i think we should call it a night we've been working almost four hours.''

Hermione lift her head up when she noticed Harry closing his books she furrowed her brow ''Oh right time does go fast when one is having fun.'' she smiled when Harry laughed ''You go to bed then I'm going to do a little bit more.''

Harry frowned ''But Mione you need to sleep you have had a stressful and emotional day.''

Hermione shook her head ''I can't right now harry if i did i would only start remembering and don't want to right now.'' she saw he was about to argue she raised her hand to stop him ''I will be fine i promise i won't stay up to late i don't fancy being late and half asleep when i go to see Professor Snape tomorrow to sort out my times and days i will be helping him in the lab.''

Harry sighed in defeat as he stood up ''Fine as long as you don't stay up to late i mean it Mione you have stayed up so late that you only had about four hours sleep i don't want that to happen to you again it's not good for you.'' he told her seriously

Hermione sighed ''Harry go to bed already, i won't stay up late ok i promised you.''

Harry nodded he picked up his books walked over to Hermione dropping a kiss on top her head he headed to his bedroom leaving a pensive, stubborn and working Hermione behind.

Hermione sighed and began to do some more writing when she realized her mind wasn't on the task she threw her quill down in frustration she leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes, she could feel a headache coming on after a few minutes she sat up and began fiddling with her necklace as she began to remember the time she got what would be her last letter from her mother.

_Hermione was sat in the Burrow in the room she shared with Ginny she was sitting on the bed it had been almost a week since the event that caused her to walk out of her childhood home she would be going back to Hogwarts soon she hadn't told the Weasley's what happened she just told them her parents went on a holiday and she didn't want to go so she wondered if she could stay with them and of course they bought it and here she was thinking about her mother wondering if she had done the right thing should she have walked out on her mother knowing she could be beaten more often since she wouldn't be there she shook the thought out of her mind when there was a knock on the door ''Come in.''_

_Harry had been watching Hermione for almost a week he was concerned by her abrupt arrival and when she told them what happened he could see something else he knew she was lying he just didn't know why but he was concerned because when he saw the Weasley's hug her she flinched and placed her hand on the side of her neck and rubbed like she was in pain and he wasn't stupid he had been hit plenty of times by Vernon Dursely so here he was knocking on her door he was going to confront her she hadn't been her self for a while he walked in when he heard her give him permission '''Hey Mione, you ok there having dessert.''_

_Hermione wiped her eye and the action did not go unnoticed ''Oh im not hungry right now I'm just tired.''_

_Harry walked up and shut the door he sat on the end of her bed ''Mione I'm not stupid what's happened at home.''_

_Hermione shot her head up to look at him ''Nothing i told you they went on holiday..''_

_''Don't Mione they have not gone on holiday something else has happened something that made you touch the side of you neck and flinch when Molly and the others pulled you in for a hug. you can't lie to me i have been watching you Mione your acting depressed and not your self you eyes hold sadness and pain and i think you are hiding something perhaps bruises.''_

_Hermione's eyes widened in shock she panicked how would he think of her knowing she ran away like a cowered ''No..nothing Harry i don't know what your on about.''_

_Harry got up and touched the side of her neck and watched her take in a mouth full of air as she hissed in pain he moved his hand away ''You were saying?'' he raised his eyebrow at her ''Mione, i won't think you weak i have been beaten lots of times as you well know and your the only one who has seen them and you helped me so let me help you.''_

_Hermione had tears in her eyes she knew Harry was right she let out a breath and cancelled her glamour charm she knew when Harry had seen them because he gasped. she jumped when she felt Harry's hands softly brushing over her bruises she couldn't bare to look at him._

_Harry watched and his eyes widened in horror Hermione had a huge purple and green bruise around her neck like someone strangled her with an inch of her life as well as a black eye he took his a deep breath in shock he reached his hand out to her neck and softly run his fingers across her bruise ''Mione.'' he couldn't say anything else he was to angry ''Who did this to you!'' he demanded_

_Hermione looked up and saw concern and anger she blanched when she saw the anger in his eyes ''It's worse than it looks Harry it was my own fault i interrupted and shouted at him when he hit my mum.''_

_Harry shook his head and clenched and unclenched his hands ''This has happened before? and your mother is abused as well?'' he almost yelled_

_Hermione flinched and shied away from him a little but realised how stupid she was being ''Yes this was the worst one out of them all this is what made me finally take charge and leave the man i called father all my life isn't my father that's what he said although mum insists he is and that it was in the heat of the moment but i know it's true he wasn't my father so he adopted me because he found mum couldn't have anymore kids after me only he hadn't signed up for a freak let alone a daughter so after that i left i couldn't stay there anymore i couldn't handle it and Mum well i begged her to leave and she wouldn't i regret leaving now i cant help but wonder if i hadn't then maybe i could protect her or be there for support take a bit of the pressure of her.'' she sighed '''So im not allowed back to the house i am banned from there so if i want to see mum i will have to see her someplace else luckily my last year has already been paid for and i got all my stuff otherwise i think i wouldn't be in Hogwarts any more.''_

_Harry saw Hermione flinch and move away he realised it was because of his outburst he sat down next to her and listened to her as she told him what happened he couldn't believe it ''Mione, you did the right thing it may not seem like it but you have nothing to be sorry for..'' but he never got to finish what he wanted to say as an owl flew through the window dropping a letter onto Hermione's lap_

_Hermione looked when the owl dropped a letter on to her it was the owl she bought her mother she watched as it flew off Hermione looked at Harry ''You can't tell anyone about this not ever Harry you are the only person i trust you are the brother i never had and it looks like you are the only person i have as family as of now.''_

_Harry smiled he loved Hermione too and he already saw her as his sister and only family Ron had a family a big one so it didn't seem the same ''Ok i promise and your my only family as well Mione.''_

_Hermione noticed it was her mother's writing she opened it and snorted she placed it back in it's envelope and into her trunk after she read it little did she know that it would be her last ever written letter she will ever receive she shook her head ''Of my mum telling me that i am not adopted and how much she loves me and how she is proud and to stay safe that i do believe but my father i do not i never felt a connection with the man anyway not like a child should ill right to her when i can be bothered she won't care.'' and so she did she closed the lid of her trunk on the letter the last ever letter._

Hermione wiped the lone tear that made it's way down her cheek, she sniffed a couple of times it hurt and she blamed herself for not ever writing back even if it was just to say 'I am ok and love you too' but no she chose to do nothing until finally the summer when she apperated to meet her mother in a local pub in London and when she never turned up so she apperated to the house in concern and that was one thing she would never forget that moment when she lost her mother for good.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione decided she needed to go to sleep, she was hoping that it would take her thoughts about her mother, although she didn't fancy nightmares to do with the war either, but either way she needed to be prepared for tomorrow she put her work into her bag along with her books she then left them on the sofa as she walked up the steps and into her bedroom she got dressed and slipped in-between her crisp clean sheets it felt cool to the touch she sighed as she stretched making her back pop a couple of times letting out a sigh she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overcome her.

_Hermione was sitting with both Ron and Harry in the Great Hall they were getting ready for the summer._

_''Hey Mione, are your parents going on holiday again? Ron asked, looking at her_

_Harry saw the nervous and pinched look in her face, he knew she would have to meet her mother somewhere else and not at her childhood home._

_''Oh yeah they are going away for a few weeks, but I am going to be seeing my parents for a little while and then heading back to Grimmauld.''_

_Harry smiled at Hermione ''Well if you like I could come with you.'' Harry whispered into her ear while Ron was talking to Dean and Seamus._

_Hermione smiled at Harry ''No I will be fine but I would like it if you would wait with me until my mum arrives.''_

_Harry smiled ''ok I can do that I would prefer it actually you know with everything going on as well as the Death Eaters.''_

_Hermione smiled ''What about Ron he don't know about anything?''_

_Harry sighed ''Ron won't mind besides Molly will want him back there.''_

_Hermione, Harry and Ron soon found them selves at Platform 9-3/4 all the Weasley's were waiting along with Tonks, Remus and Moody Hermione smiled at them when Harry spoke ''Hey guys I'm going with Mione to London to wait for her Mother to come collect her'' he hoped that they wouldn't argue the point _

_Tonks was the first to speak ''Oh ok no problem I suppose Remus and I can wait here for you, I assume Mione is coming back with us?''_

_Harry nodded ''Yes but she will apperate her self to Grimmauld'_

_Hermione watched as they were aloud to go after being told to keep there wands on them at all times they headed through the barrier they made it to the Pub/restaurant that she would be meeting her mother in they waited for half an hour when Hermione had a funny feeling something wasn't right ''Hey Harry you head back Mum isn't coming yet I think I will apperate into the back garden Mark will be in work right now anyway.''_

_Harry shook his head ''No Mione, I will come with you then but I am not...''_

_''Harry I will be fine honest, I won't be going in I'll just check on her that's all. Now go I will see you soon.''_

_Harry knew he wouldn't get his own way right now he pulled her into a hug ''Mione If anything is wrong or does go wrong, you send me a patronus straight away''_

_''Yes and yes, I promise now go'' Hermione said, pulling away from him she smiled as he headed back, she then apperated to her front garden as soon as she got there she felt that something has happened when she got closer she could hear yells and shouting _  
_Hermione felt her heart pounding as she listened. _

**_''YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SEE THAT GIRL YOU ARE BANNED FROM HER SHE IS A FAILUR JEAN''_**

_''Please Mark she's my baby girl you know how bad things are in her world'' _

**_''I DON'T GIVE A SHIT SHE COULD BE KILLED FOR ALL I CARE IT WOULD MAKE MY LIFE EASIER NOW YOU WILL GO IN THAT KITCHEN AND MAKE TEA''_**

_''But she will be waiting for me''_

_Just then Hermione heard a slam and a crash along with some screams she instantly had her wand in her hand and run to the door but it was locked the chain was on she panicked ''MUM, MUM'' she couldn't get in all she could here were horrific screams but they were silently getting less Hermione used her wand to break the lock she didn't care about being in trouble with the MOM however as soon as she run in she met the worst thing anyone should see. Her mother lying on the floor in a pool of blood with a knife stuck in her stomach. Hermione ran over to her mum, she looked and saw the back door open and Mark was gone, she knelt down to her mother's body ''Mum.' she had tears pouring down her face._

_Jean smiled at her daughter ''Shh Baby don't cry, Mummy loves you so much. Mummy's little angel.''_

_Hermione panicked ''No mum don't say goodbye. Ill get help you'll see'' Hermione sent of her patronus to Kingsley, Minerva and _  
_Albus just simply telling them to come to her house she looked back to her mother she was pale and drifting in and out of consciousness ''Mum, mum I'm sorry so sorry.'' she lift her mothers top up and instantly felt sick lots of stab wounds in her body she pulled out her wand and began muttering spells that she had heard to close them up when she noticed her mother closing her eyes **''MUM STAY AWAKE YOU GOT TO STAY AWAKE YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME.''**_

_Jean was in pain she turned to her daughters face ''I love you darling, I will always be with you.'' she lifted her hand and pointed to _  
_Hermione's chest ''In here when ever you shall need me I will be close bye I will never leave you my darling make sure you take everything more so the shoebox behind the wardrobe I wanted you to have it make sure you take it.'' she coughed up some blood ''Promise me Mia.''_

_Hermione didn't want to do anything but she looked into her mothers face ''I P..pr..promise, Mum I don't leave me. Hold on.''_

_Jean shook her head, she looked and saw three people arrive, she knew that they would take care of Hermione. She looked over to see the three people leaning over she smiled ''Take care of my angel'' she took in some air ''She is strong and s..stubborn but she is still my Ba...baby girl.'' she then turned to Hermione and placed her hand on her face she looked into her eyes ''I'm sorry about the lies but I couldn't tell you. I still love your real father, he is the keeper of my heart, I love you darling until we meet in the next life.'' she turned her head away she coughed and then she felt sleepy._

_Hermione watched as her mother said her goodbye's and finally pass away Hermione panicked she pulled her wand out **''Enervate.''** she shook her head **''ENERVATE, ENERVATE.'' WAKE UP MUM PLEASE.''** She turned to Albus and Kingsley **''DO SOMTHING DON'T JUST STAND THEIR HEAL HER** please Professor, Kings please he killed her he can't win I won't let him win.'' she turned back to her mother she leant over she was covered in blood she didn't care she cried and cried until she took a deep breath she couldn't stay here she had to get out it was her fault she stood up ''I need to wait call the police err I need to tell them about Mark it's my fault she's dead all my fault.'' she ignored everyone and headed over to the phone to call the police. Once that was done she turned to look at Kingsley, Minerva and Albus ''Is Harry safe, he hasn't herd I don't want him risking his life he is aware of everything that has been going on''_

_Albus shook his head ''No dear girl he heard the message but he didn't say or do anything.''_

_Hermione nodded ''Right well wait for the police I need to talk to them I need to grab something quickly I promised M..mum that I would''_

_Hermione started to whimper in her bed when her Nightmare changed again into another she did not wish to see she wanted to wake up _

_Hermione walked into her Mother's room she headed over to the wardrobe and pulled the box out that she was told to get she turned around with it shrunk it and placed it in her bag she then started shrinking all of her mothers jewellery, photo albums, pictures and a couple of books she walked over and took out her mothers wedding dress she looked at it and decided to take it with her as well her mother always wanted her to wear it on her day if she was to get married she would deal with everything else after the war and once she knows what she was left in a will but for now she had what she wanted she quickly left and charged into her room she didn't stop she threw all her clothes into her bag that had an extension charm on it so everything would fit she added all the stuff she wanted to take with her as well as the stuff she took from her mother she decided instead of carrying it in her jacket she would put it in the bag just then she heard voices she knew it was the police she walked out of the room in a dais_

_''Miss Granger?'' the tall man said _

_Hermione nodded as she came to stop in front of him ''Depends who's asking?'' she said in a not so polite manner._

_''I'm DCI Clark and this is DCI Jones I am terribly sorry for your loss.''_

_''Yes i am Miss Granger'' she then shook her head ''No your not this is just a normal day for you but thank you for pretending, Mark Granger is on the run since he stabbed my mother and killed her.'_

_''May we sit down I have some questions to ask you.''_

_Hermione shrugged she walked over to the living area and stopped ''Where's my Mum?''_

_''Miss Granger she has been removed to the Mortuary were she will stay until released.''_

_''Oh for the funeral I see ok that's fine.'' Hermione said looking at the them_

_''Now you say a Mark Granger stabbed your Mother Jean Granger?''_

_''Yes I think I said it clear enough officers.'' Hermione looked them in the eye_

_''Do you want to talk alone or are they aloud to stay?'' The male officer asked_

_''Staying their my teachers at my boarding school I attend I will be going back there once you deal with that man.''_

_''Very well. Now you said Mark Granger your Father murdered your Mother, do you know why?''_

_Hermione glared at him ''That bastard is not my Father! He adopted me and he didn't want me anyway and he was nothing but a wife and child beater we had an argument beginning of the year I left home for good to stay with my friends near my school where I live most the year I was to meet her in a pub.''_

_''Sorry, Miss Granger, but you say he was a violent man?''_

_''Yes''_

_''ok so you left home after an argument what happened to cause you to leave?''_

_''Mark came home tipsy demanded tea. I made him one he didn't like it got angry like always. I went to make him another when he strangled me and gave me a black eye.'' she closed her eyes ''He hit my mum after she begged him to let me go it was then I chose to leave. I couldn't put up with it anymore, I also learnt he wasn't my father, I told Mum, I would see her, but not at the house Mark banned me after I left.''_

_''Ok, what happened today then?'' the female officer said this time whilst making notes._

_''Well I received a letter from her a week after the fight she apologized. I decided to not write until three days ago asking her to meet me today at the Dancing clam in town. I waited for her and she didn't show I felt like something was wrong, so I came here not that I wanted too when the door chain was on I heard shouting they were arguing about me, my Mum wanted to meet me Mark wouldn't let her then I heard screaming, I kicked the door to get in only to find Mum on the floor covered in blood with a fucking Knife sticking out of her and then Mark running out the back door so I called for my Teachers and then you.''_

_''Did anything else happen perhaps with you seeing as you said you had an argument with you mum...'_

_Hermione snapped at them ''How dare you. **I DID NOT KILL MY MOTHER OUT OF ANGER SO WHY DON'T YOU GET OF YOUR FUCKING ARSES AND DO YOUR JOB AND LOOK FOR THE BASTARD WHO DID KILL HER!.''** she yelled in their faces._

_''Miss Granger if you do not calm down I will have to take you in for questioning. I have to ask it is part of the procedure.'' The woman said _

**_''PROCEDURE! YOU CALL THIS PROCEDURE INTERIGATING ME WHILE THE MAN WHO MURDERED MY MUM AND HIS WIFE IS OUT THERE RUNNING ABOUT.''_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**''MISS GRANGER** sit down or I shall have to arrest you.'' the Woman officer shouted at her._

_Hermione sat down ''I didn't know, I have just got back from school today ask my teachers' school finished about five hours ago.''_

_The two officers spoke to the teachers, they then looked back and spoke in a calmer tone and nodded ''I am sorry for you loss Miss Granger, we will be hunting for Mark Granger however if you should hear from him let us know. Would you like to press charges against him for abuse?''_

_''Oh are you sure I can be trusted.'' she said sarcastically she then shook her head ''No just for my mother, I don't care for me it's over'' Just then Hermione saw a bloody Mark Granger run into the room he seemed to panicking._

_''Stop?'' The male officer shouted as he and the other one jumped up, but before they could get there they saw Hermione on top of him. _

_Hermione shouted and ran for him she kicked him in the leg, causing him to trip **''YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED MY MOTHER YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SHE WAS MY MOTHER. I AM HER DAUGHTER MARK NOT YOURS AND YOU WILL SO PAY FOR THIS'' **Hermione got up and kicked him in the side** ''LIKE THAT DO YOU.''**(kick)**''PEICE OF SHIT, SHALL I DO WHAT YOU DONE TO MUM.''**(kick) but before she could do anything else she was removed by the Male police officer while the other one handcuffed him. _

_''Mark Granger, I am arresting you for the murder and Domestic abuse of Jean Granger, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.'' DCI Jones read him his rights while she placed the handcuffs on him she turned to the other college ''Take him away make sure he is booked and in holding.'' she watched as the other officer walked away, she then turned to Hermione ''Miss Granger you may have to attend court we will be in touch with your solicitor if we have a need of you.''_

_''Would it be ok if Miss Granger came with us back to school she has no other family and she is of age we will take care of her.'' Albus said to the two officers._

_''Yes I think that would be best under these circumstances.'' The male officer spoke_

_Hermione nodded ''When will I be able to have M...mum for a funeral?''_

_''you should be able to have her released next Friday, I am sorry for your loss Miss Granger.''_

_Hermione was led out of her house but before she went she shouted over her shoulder ''Make sure you shut everything behind you I will return in a few weeks.'' and then she was gone._

_Harry was fast asleep when he heard crying and shouting he shot up in bed, placing his glasses on he realized it was Hermione, he quickly shot out of bed and headed into her room when he walked in he saw that she was covered in sweat and struggling in her bed he walked over climbed into bed with her like she had done many times before. He pulled her head on his chest to calm her down she rubbed soothing patterns on her back._

''No, Mum, Mum come on wake up talk to me.'' come sniffing ''Please mum hold on I got people coming help on it's way.''

Harry decided to shake her awake because nothing was soothing her_** ''Mione **_(no answer) he tried again a little bit louder, **Mione** and then he shouted her name this time he needed to wake her up** HERMIONE.'' **He shook her as well when he saw her sit straight up he relaxed glad she was awake.

Hermione could here someone shaking her and calling her she shot up and looked around to see Harry in her bed looking down at her in concern ''Harry?'' She looked at him and burst into tears as she berried her self into him ''Oh harry, it was horrible I miss her so much.''

Harry held Hermione tight ''Oh Mione, shh it's ok your safe I know you do but she is watching over you like she said she would.''

Hermione nodded and continued to cry and she did she cried until she fell back to sleep resting on Harry

Harry held her until she cried her self to sleep once she was only then did he allow him self to fall asleep his only hope would be that Ron would come around and try to be there for Hermione because he knew it was hurting her not having him around.

The next morning, Harry and Hermione both woke at the same time he looked down at her ''Hey how are you feeling?''

Hermione sat up, stretching her body ''I'm ok now I guess it was just the stress of the day yesterday.'' she patted his hand as she got out of bed ''So later I am going to the library and you are coming with me we are going to look and see if we can find what these items could be that belong to the other houses excluding ours.''

Harry nodded ''Ok I can do that. What about Ron should we ask him?''

Hermione sighed and thought about it and then shook her head ''No, we will just tell him what we know when we find what we need.'' she smiled ''And as soon as I am alone in the lab I am going to brew us some potions that we will need should be have to go searching for these Horcrux.''

Harry smiled ''Excellent I would be so screwed with out you Mione.''

Hermione laughed ''yes dear brother you sure would.'' she smiled at him ''now as much as I love you I would like to get dressed unless you wish to stay seeing as we are siblings?'' she looked at him trying to hide her smirk she loved teasing him

Harry stuttered and coughed ''Erm yeah ok then. I um will see you outside.'' he quickly left Hermione to get ready as he headed to his room to get ready, he could hear Hermione laughing next door he smiled glad to hear her laughing.

Hermione watching him leave and burst out laughing it amused her that much she started getting ready for the day she looked in the mirror she sighed she knew she had changed her body had grown in to her body her hair now fell into smooth curls instead of being bushy like it used to be and she thought she looked pretty she wouldn't call her self gorgeous but she smiled a little at her appearance her uniform fit her better and they exenterated her womanly curves thanks to Ginny's advice she laughed to her self she quickly brushed her hair and headed out to the common room grabbing her bag and waiting for Harry.

Harry come out of his room dressed his hair still as messy and wild as ever only it didn't' stick up as much it had gotten more weight an grew a little longer now he didn't look to much like his father he smiled at Hermione ''Hey you ready to go then?''

Hermione smiled ''Yep let's go today is a new day and we need to get a move on these Horcrux.''

Harry nodded and followed Hermione out of the common room and down to the Great Hall for breakfast once they got there they instantly saw Ginny smiling at them they walked up and sat down next to her and started talking when Harry noticed some guilt flash in Ginny's eyes when she spoke to Hermione and some sadness he wondered what was up with her he looked around and saw Ron sat there with a smile on his face and sat by lavender he thought nothing of it.''

Ginny smiled at Hermione ''Hey how are you? I heard about everything from Harry about Ron the prat I am truly pleased you broke up with him Mione you deserve much more as well as respect, I am so sorry.'' she was unaware that Hermione had no idea what was being discussed and shut her mouth instantly.

Hermione was confused by her friend ''Gin, are you ok, you seem a little conflicted like you have something weighing you down?'' she eyed her suspiciously and with concern.

Ginny looked at Hermione with guilt and sadness in her eyes ''Nothing honest I just hate what my brother did and has done to hurt you.'' she noticed Harry look at her with speculation she realized that Harry had noticed the look and that meant that he would be questioning her very soon. She turned back to her food and talked with others trying to avoid Hermione at the moment.

Hermione was confused with Ginny and when she hardly spoke to her and avoided eye contact with her she was even more confused she turned to Harry ''Hey did you see that? I think something is wrong with Gin?''

Harry too had noticed ''Yeah I noticed I don't know, maybe she is just stressed from studying or with the war you know we all are.'' he said, hoping to put Hermione's thoughts to rest, he knew something had happened, obviously because of how upset and conflicted Ginny sounded when she spoke to Hermione and he knew it was something to do with Ron it had to be. He only hoped for Hermione's sake that he hasn't done anything that will destroy or break her otherwise there would be more than a few words happening between the two of them.

Hermione smiled at Harry and Ginny ''Hey guy's I got to go up and speak to Professor Snape to see when he wants me to visit him.'' she didn't give them a chance to replay she got up and headed to the head table.

Harry watched her leave and decided to use this as an advantage he slid up next to Ginny ''Gin what has Ron done?'' he whispered so no one would overhear them.

Ginny watched Hermione leave and saw Harry slide next to her, she knew he was going to ask ''Nothing why?''

Harry frowned ''Don't lie to me Ginny. if he has done something i need to know i do not want Mione to find out from others and i don't want her hurt.'' he said seriously he wasn't giving up.

Ginny sighed ''I found Ron and Lavender in on the couch in the common room one night it was well into the early hours everyone was in bed.''

Harry tensed and fisted his hands he was sleeping with lavender brown of all people ''What else.''

''I heard lavender asking him if he was going to try and get back with Hermione, and he told her that he would need her to help with his homework and that's the only reason he was with her and it was her he wanted otherwise he wouldn't have been sleeping with her for the past five months he also said that he could never leave his Lavender because Mione was a prudish ice queen and would never put out.'' Ginny said all this while watching Harry's face contort each time with anger she also felt sick because of the way Mione was being used she gave him a few minutes to work the dates out.

Harry sat there and listened to everything he couldn't believe it ''Hang on you said five months? but Mione and Ron were only together almost Tw...'' and then he whispered harshly ''He has been sleeping with her while he was with Mione. He actually only got with her to use her!'' Harry was livid now he couldn't believe it. he looked at Ginny and could see the concern '' your right don't' tell Mione just yet, ill do it as soon as possible.'' he then got up and stormed over to where Ron was sitting next to Lavender.

Ginny watched Harry head towards Ron **''Harry don't''** But she knew it was no good everyone was now looking at her and them.

Harry walked up to Ron and stood behind him he waited for him to turn around **''You Ronald have blown it big time.''** he shook his head **''you to never, NEVER come near me or Mione again you are no longer a friend of mine you are a spineless useless human being I never thought you could do this or even capable.''** He spat at him.

Lavender was angry at Harry for shouting at him ''Don't talk to won won like that.'' 


	18. Chapter 18

Harry turned to her he knew everyone was listening '' **oh shut up you silly COW!''** He turned back to Ron **''YOU RONALD ARE GOING TO ADMIT TO EVERYTHING.''** Harry then went to walk away when Ron yelled as he stood up.

Ron could feel his face go red in anger and stood up **''OH YEAH YOUR A FINE ONE TO TALK, YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY SHAGGING MIONE YOUR WITH EACH OTHER ALL THE TIME SO WHY CAN'T I HAVE SOME FUN.''**

Harry stiffened and turned around **''Ron watch what you say AND I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH MIONE. SHE IS MY SISTER YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH THAT IS WRONG IT WOULD BE INSEST. I LOVE MIONE BUT AS A BROTHER WOULD.''**

Hermione was up at the head table when she heard the shouting she looked across the hall to see Ron and Harry arguing she was surprised and wondered what was said to get Harry that fired up.

''Miss Granger Why is Mr Potter shouting at Mr Weasley?'' Minerva asked all the others wanted the same thing

''I don't know, but i have a feeling it's about me.'' Hermione run away from the table and over to Harry **''HARRY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?''** when she got to him she put her hand on his arm in concern.

Harry saw Hermione coming towards him and he didn't want her to find out ''Nothing a misunderstanding let's go.'' Harry wanted to get her out and fast he knew Ron would say something and hurt her.

Hermione was being pulled to the doors with Harry she was confused, she stopped ''Harry what is going on?'' she saw him looking upset ''Harry?''

But before Harry could tell her Ron was yelling again **''OH YEAH YOUR NOT SHAGGING MIONE. LOOK AT YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER ALONE.''**

Hermione was shocked ''Is that what this is all about.'' she turned around to look at Ron ''Ron i don't know what's going on but Harry is a brother to me that's all I don't see him as a romantic interest it would be wrong. why are you causing an argument you know full well we are not sleeping together we were together for almost two months.'' Hermione said a little angry and hurt that he could even think she would cheat on him, let alone sleep with Harry ''I never cheated on you nor would I with him or anyone for that matter.

Ron didn't care he was too angry **''OH BULLSHIT, YOU ARE TO CLOSE DON'T PULL THAT BROTHER AND SISTER SHIT WITH ME. WELL HE'S WELCOME TO YOU MAYBE HE CAN GET A FUCK OUT OF YOU SEEING AS YOU WOULDN'T PUT OUT YOU MADE OUR RELATIONSHIP HELL. I HAD TO GO FIND ANOTHER PERSON TO SHAG BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T PUT OUT ALL YOU WERE GOOD FOR WAS TO HELP ME WITH MY HOMEWORK. YOU AND HARRY ARE PROBABLY THE ONLY VIRGINS IN THE WIZARDING WORLD AND YOU ARE THE ICE QUEEN.''**

Hermione felt like the wind was knocked out of her sails when Ron said what he did she looked around to see everyone looking shocked the Professors were as well she looked at Harry and saw he was angry she looked back and saw Lavender touch his arm and realised that it was her that Ron was obviously involved with her she couldn't believe that everyone knew she was a virgin now as well although that didn't bother her really it was more that fact that her friend well ex friend used her to get help with his homework she felt betrayed.

Everyone in the hall was silent and in shock at the spectacle happening at Gryffindor between the Trio they hadn't seen Hermione silent for so long they expected something good they knew she was a Hogwarts champion dealer and scary when she was angry.

Hermione looked at Ron she could feel Harry pulling her, she went to follow him when she heard Ron laughing **''That's right run off with your boyfriend you can both be the only Virgins in the school.''**

Hermione was pissed now she walked over pulled back her fist and slammed it straight into his face that hard that he fell of the bench with a cry blood was all over his face she had clearly broken his nose she heard everyone laughing and smiled **''YOU RONALD ARE WELCOME TO THE DISEASED RIDDEN BITCH. SHE PROBABLY SLEPT WITH THE WOLE MALE POPULATION EXCLUDING SLYTHERIN BECAUSE THEY HAVE COMMON SENCE DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN RONALD.''** Hermione looked up when she heard Lavender shouting at her.

**''YOU HIT WON WON. YOU BITCH JUST BECAUSE I GOT HIM AND YOU DIDN'T''**

**''YOU CAN HAVE HIM. I GIVE IT A FEW WEEKS UNTIL HE SHAGS SOMEONE ELSE BEHIND YOUR BACK. NOW SIT DOWN UNLESS YOU WANT TO PISS ME OFF ANYMORE.''** She watched as she hovered over Ron she looked up to see Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfery heading over to him.

Ron hit the floor and held his nose he knew he should have kept his mouth shut **''OW you broke my nose!''**

Hermione stood there and then hexed him she watched as his skin turned blue, hair turn half green half silver and then the word cheat written across his forehead in big Red words she smirked as she saw everyone howling in laughter as well as the other Professors holding it in she also hexed Lavender to have slag on top of her head and nothing else she was quite impressed with it ''Ron i hope you have had enough time to pleasure your um tart'' she said sweetly ''Because you won't be able to for a whole two months let's just hope she doesn't get bored. Oh and Lavender you will have those words for six months by the way and i can't remove it either'' she smirked at his and Lavender's horrified faces and then shouted over her shoulder ''Oh and Ron you are also stuck like that however the words will last for three months. I like how you are supporting Slytherin house very good of you.'' She cast a mirror at him and walked out of the hall as the doors shut she heard a very lady like scream from Ron and a cry from Lavender she sighed outside and jumped when she felt a hand on her she looked to see Harry.''

Harry chased after Hermione when he saw her leave he left the hall in laughter with Ron and lavender horrified with there appearances even he had to laugh at them both Hermione's hexes were classic he got out side and placed a hand on her arm ''Mione.''

Hermione turned to Harry ''I can't believe it. What are we going to do now we need Ron with us.''

''Well we will just have to just make sure we speak with him about the war because he is no longer my friend.''

Hermione nodded ''Yeah I guess. I am so screwed Professor McGonagall is going to take so many points from us and I could loose my head girl badge.''

Harry wasn't sure what would happen, but if she lost her badge he would turn his in as well they are in this together ''No it won't come to that McGonagall loves you.''

Hermione smiled, she hoped that it was true in this case ''Ok let's go we got her first lesson anyway.'' Hermione began to walk to her class she felt Harry's arm wrap around her she smiled and relaxed into his embrace she was dreading her first lesson.

Hermione and Harry sat in Transfiguration did the work and all in silence they didn't speak, they were both thinking over the events Hermione looked up when she heard someone clearing her throat.

Minerva couldn't believe what Hermione had just done nor Harry she watched them both in lesson they didn't act like themselves she knew that Hermione wouldn't do anything for no reason and she had heard Ron's comments they all had ''Miss Granger, Mr Potter stay behind please i would like to speak with you.'' she looked up to see Ron smirking ''Wipe that smirk of your face Mr Weasley you have already caused enough of a spectacle in the Great Hall.''

both Hermione and harry nodded and smirked when Ron got told off they both wondered what would happen and what there punishment was to be and they didn't have to wait that long for lesson went by fast and before they knew it they were both sat in front of Professor McGonagall's desk with a cup of tea.

Hermione accepted the tea but stopped Minerva from drinking it ''Wait Professor.'' she quickly cast a spell to check it wasn't poisoned ''Ok i just wanted to make sure it wasn't poisoned me and Harry have a habit of checking everything before we eat or drink.''

Minerva watched as Hermione and Harry both cast a spell on their drinks before Hermione had done it on hers she smiled in thanks when Hermione explained ''Now then who want's to tell me what happened exactly we all heard things being said.''

Hermione shrugged ''I don't know what happened the whole time i was at the Table with the others.''

Harry nodded ''Ginny told me that she caught Ron and Lavender um making love when he was telling Lavender that he was only with Hermione because she helped him with his homework and that she wouldn't sleep with him so why would he want her instead od Lavender they had been seeing each other for five months when Mione and Ron were together for almost two until Hermione called it off because he was acting like a total prat the entire time they were together so i confronted him when he accused me of sleeping with Hermione he was obviously jealous i wanted to get Mione out of the hall before she found out the way she did but i didn't get the chance and that's when Hermione joined in and then you heard and saw the rest.''

Hermione was silent she was hurt ''Ginny knew and she didn't tell me? that's why she seemed to look at me like she was guilty.''

Harry nodded ''She didn't know how to tell you she didn't want you upset.''

Hermione sighed ''I am sorry for the scene i caused and for the Hex i cast on both of them but it was that or i seriously hurt them and i didn't want to do that.''

Minerva was applaud and shocked ''Yes well you did cause a scene and you have now caused disturbance in classes due to people laughing at both Miss Brown and Mr Weasley.'' she sighed ''I will have to take five points from each of you and you will both have detention with me tomorrow evening before your Rounds Mr Weasley will be here also and he had twenty points taken from him.''

Harry sighed and took his badge off and placed it on McGonagall's desk and sat back,

''Mr Potter why have you taken your badge off?''

''Because Mione wasn't joking when she told them it would stay for as long as she did and she can't remove it either they have no choice but to wait for ti to wear off and i know that Mione could loose her spot as head girl and i won't do it with out her so if she goes i go.''

Minerva looked at Them both with respect she knew they were close and this just proved it ''Take the badge back Mr Potter i am not going to take away your badges.'' she smiled at both there shocked faces ''Now seeing as both Mr Weasley and Miss Browns accidents can not be removed i will just have to let it go but if this should happen again further action will be taken.'' she smirked then ''However if that was me he did all that too i would have done worse than hex them my dear girl i must say it was amusing we all were amused even Severus was trying to not laugh you truly are impressive with hexes.''

Hermione and Harry both opened there mouths in shock as they looked at McGonagall and to each other they couldn't believe that Professor McGonagall was pleased and would have done worse that what she had done.

Minerva saw there shocked and amazed looks and chuckled ''Yes believe it or not I could be quite devious and cast impressive hexes back in my day. Now off you both go to your next lesson I believe you have Potions?''

''Yes Professor'' they both chimed in unison.

''Right well here you go hand this to him when you go so that he doesn't take any more points from us.'' she said holding a note up to Hermione with a smile.

Hermione and Harry both thanked their Professor for the letter and headed down as quick as they could to Potions they were pleased to note that they were only three minutes late they were impressed. they entered the room and handed the letter to Professor Snape and instantly went to get the ingredients and cauldrons to prepare whatever Potion was on the board. they both sat together this time and focussed on there potions they would try to avoid points being taken from them.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione and Harry's day went by slow it seemed like hours, but they were happy that they had just finished their last lesson they both decided to skip dinner and go straight to studying as they headed towards the library. Hermione also had something else she wanted to research she wanted to look up the veil and perhaps bring Sirius back. She had been thinking about it plenty of times he hadn't been hit with the killing curse so he couldn't be dead, but right now the Horcrux had her immediate attention as she entered the library instantly telling Harry to keep guard and alert her if Madam Pince or another staff member came into the library.

Hermione made her way down the restricted section again she decided she would look up veils, first she kept looking a smiled in triumph when she found a book about the veil she pulled it out and kept a hold on it while she continued to look for anything that would help her with the Horcrux when she slapped her hand to her forehead 'A Hogwarts History of course' she quickly headed out of the restricted section ignoring Harry's puzzled look. She quickly went down the isle that held the book she wanted and she was glad it was still there she pulled it out and headed back to the front where Harry was standing still, looking confused she smiled at him ''I may have just found it'' she said happily.

Harry looked at the book ''A Hogwarts History seriously?''

''Yes think about it Harry it will tell you all about the founders if you had actually read it you would find it interesting.'' she huffed, she took a seat and pulled Harry down with her ''Right let's have a look.'' Hermione began looking through the book carefully when she smiled ''I got it'' she placed it flat on the table and watched as Harry moved his chair around to look at the book as well.

The founders each had an item that was important to their person they were antique and represented part of their houses there was Helga Hufflepuff's Cup that was handed down from many great Grandparents she it had a heart in the middle of the gold cup that represented 'Heart of Gold' to which she had on display for all Huffle puff's to see.

''Ok so one Horcrux could be the cup?'' Harry asked just for confirmation.

Hermione nodded ''Yes most likely it is something of value and meaning let alone antique you wouldn't expect part of Voldomort's soul was trapped into the cup would you?''

''No I guess not so what about Slytherin and Ravenclaw?''

''I am getting to that part now.'' Hermione said looking back at the book.

Salazar Slytherin also had something important, however he did not display his as he didn't trust anybody and it was part of a family heirloom that would be passed down to his decedents or heirs, however he never did hand it down, he refused and kept it hidden away, the item he considered his pride and joy was a locket it had a snake engraved on the front with green diamond eyes and inside has the Slytherin crest along with a picture of Salazar and his own mother and father. Rowena Ravenclaw had a diadem tiara that belonged to her mother and grandmother and then passed it down to her own daughter before she died it was a very valuable heirloom that held great protection spells and runes to protect the person who was to wear it.

Hermione quickly rote the items down ''Ok so we got Helga's Cup, Salazar's locket and a tiara that had been given to her own daughter''

Harry frowned ok so it is most likely those items and if we were to find and destroy them that would make five of the supposed seven destroyed so the sixth one must be his snake it's with him all the time and it seems to be his thing to have a bloody snake if the chamber was anything to go by so what is the last one if he had created one?''

Hermione shrugged ''I don't know but the problem we have is were are these items hidden he could have hidden them anywhere although if I wanted to hide something I would make it some place that had a meaning to me or I would just be tricky and hide it someplace that would be safe and out of sight.''

Harry snorted ''Well he is a paranoid freak, do you think Luna would know about the diadem or what ever it's called?''

Hermione thought that would be perfect for them seeing as she was a Ravenclaw herself she was about to speak when the source of there conversation appeared ''Now's our chance.'' she looked over and called for the girl ''Hey Luna, over here how are you?'' how is the DA coming along?'' they had not had anytime to teach them so they electively made Luna and Neville in charge to watch over them Hermione and Harry had taught them everything they would need now it was up to them to practice and train for when the time arrives.

Luna had entered the Library and smiled when she saw both Hermione and Harry ''Oh high there are a lot of nargles floating around you both? And the DA is coming along well.''

Hermione and Harry both tried to hide there laughter they still found her flighty and amusing even if they liked her ''Yes I was just wondering if you ever heard of Ravenclaw's diadem or something like that?''

Luna tilted her head o the side ''Oh yes Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem no one alive has ever seen it?''

Hermione deflated along with Harry when they realised it was lost ''Oh right that's a shame so what brings you hear?'' she decided she needed to talk to her they couldn't just send her away now they got what they wanted so Hermione and Harry had decided to have a conversation with Luna when Hermione decided this was a perfect opportunity ''Why don't you talk about the DA? And Harry give her your recent ideas would you while I do some more studying?''

Hermione watched as both Luna and Harry began discussing the DA now Hermione could look up the Veil she didn't want Harry to know in case she couldn't do anything. She read quite a few pages and discovered that a person who enters the veil alive and backwards can not be kept they will just stay in limbo the veil would only take dead people.

Hermione sat up straight to continue reading if this was true and Sirius wasn't hit with the killing curse then he could be trapped and still alive. She needed to get into the MOM as soon as possible, but it would have to be in the summer now seeing as they were in school and they now had the Horcrux to find otherwise Voldomort would never be killed. but Hermione vowed to herself the moment she gets a chance she is bringing Sirius back again.

Hermione smiled at Harry she needed to put the book back ''Hey Harry i got to go put this book back i will be back now keep out homework list safe.'' she said while looking at the parchment that had there information on she smiled in relief when Harry took it and placed it into his cloak pocked she headed to put the book back when she came to the front again she saw that Luna was just leaving she smiled at Harry ''Did you tell her the new plans for the DA?''

''Yes she said she will tell Neville and they will start practicing by getting them selves into ranks and groups of duellers, and healers etc. so they are in capable hands should we need to leave them seeing as we have done since last year so we got all me need only we don't know were Rowena Ravenclaw's Lost diadem is because it is lost.'' he let out a frustrated sigh ''Were going to have to go hunting them i am going Mione i need to end this war i think we will have to go in the Easter hols same time as Bill and Fleur's wedding we don't have time.''

Hermione sat there and bit her bottom lip she knew they needed too but she hated not having a plan ''Ok then we will go at Easter use Bill and Fleur's wedding to escape we have out apparition licence now so we will be fine we can stay at Grimmauld the Order won't think to look for us there.''

Harry looked at Hermione ''I don't want you coming. it's to dangerous''

Harry James Potter I am coming you will need my help to find them and to keep your ass alive i am in this deep anyway and we will go together and die together if necessary but we will be together through it all Harry. I am not leaving you alone in this.'' she said glaring at him daring him to call her out on what she said.

Harry sighed he knew she was right and he knew she wouldn't budge ''Fine.''

Hermione smiled ''Good and it is just as well i am going to see snape in a moment to discuss my times in the lab that means i can begin brewing the potions we may need.''

''Like what?'' Harry asked curiously

''Blood Replenisher for injuries of course essence of dittany in case we end up splinched or serious injuries, skelly grow to help with broken bones. we will need Polly juice potion in case we need to be under disguise for something we will also need to take a couple of Bezoar's and bandages I will ensure we are fully prepared if we are going hunting oh and we are going to have to camp so we will need to take the tent that we used in fourth year.''

Harry was shocked when Hermione was telling him what they will need he knew it was going to be dangerous ''Ok how are you going to brew Polly juice though?''

Hermione smiled ''Moaning myrtles bathroom of course like before old times.'' she giggled remembering brewing it in second year as well as the worst part turning into a cat she grimaced at that part of the memory ''Harry this is serious we could be gone for quite some time we need to be prepared we will still be hunted although i do know that Voldomort will not be aloud to be spoken when we are away from Hogwarts and you will have to have a spell cast on you to hide the trace you have on you still but that's not an issue.''

Harry eyes widened ''The trace? and what are you on about Voldomort's name not allowed to be spoken?''

''Voldomort has made his name a taboo a sort of password anyone who speaks his name will fine them selves surrounded by Death eaters or Snatchers it is his way to install fear and to possibly capture us and the trace is on every wizard or witch until they turn seventeen that's how they keep track and know if you cast magic when away from Hogwarts.''

Harry nodded in understanding ''Ok so do you want me to plan this trip?''

''Nope i will prepare everything you leave it all alone just focus on your work and normal stuff i do need you to tell Ron our plan but the day before we go to the wedding so he don't blab to anyone if he doesn't want to come then don't make him.'' she smiled ''Now walk me down to the dungeons i got a meeting with Professor Snape.''

Harry smiled and walked with Hermione down to the dungeons so Hermione could see snape he told her he would see her back in the common room and left.

Hermione took a deep breath as she raised her hand to the wooden door of his office and knocked it twice as she awaited his permission to enter.

''Enter'' the usual voice barked

Hermione took in a deep breath as she steeled her self to enter his office this was more important now than it was before she pushed the door open to see him scratching away on some essays she waited for him to address her.


	20. Chapter 20

Severus was sitting at his desk when his door went he shouted for them to enter he didn't want to deal with Dunderheads but when he looked up, he noticed it was Hermione, he bowed his head ''Miss Granger I am glad to see you turned up on time.'' he waved his hand for her to take a seat.

Hermione gave him a faint smile and took the seat he offered her ''Yes well I was in the library searching up some stuff.'' she was careful what she said around him she didn't want her plan or what she was up to getting back to Dumbledore.

Severus raised his eyebrow at Hermione's comment he knew they were planning something because Dumbledore had told him she worked out what a Horcrux was witch didn't surprise him, he knew she was intelligent ''Yes very well now I am need of help most days until the evenings shall we say Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday and letting you have off Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday off. Although the weekend I will require you here from nine in the morning until dinner time if this is agreeable to you and if you feel you can handle this along with your homework and extra activities you are engaged in at this current moment, seeing as you have only one or two lessons on the days I need you it would be a perfect time.'' he said pushing a timetable towards her he knew that there was a possibility she would be gone from him he knew to expect that however he really did need the help as well.

Hermione smiled at him as she looked the timetable over she nodded ''I see no problems with this plan Professor.'' she softly handed him back the timetable there hands brushed and she felt an electric shock shoot through her she pulled back like he did in confusion she figured it was due to her nerves about coming here.

Severus felt a spark when there hands brushed he pulled back like he had been burned and schooled his features over ''Excellent read over this, would you and let me know what you think and then sign it so the Headmaster will have a copy.'' he was glad she had her attention on something else he sat back and finally allowed him self to observe her closely.

He noticed that she was definitely no child and due to her use of time turner she is older again along with her birthday being in September making her already a year older than her peers, so although Hermione should would be turning nineteen this year because of her birth certificate, but really due to the time turner she was about to turn twenty this year while others will be turning Eighteen and he had noticed that she had a body of a woman he wouldn't be a red blooded man if he hadn't noticed. He had noticed many of the male students looking or staring at her he knew she didn't care for looks from the conversation he overheard with Potter in the hospital wing when she said that if she was to scar it wouldn't bother her.

He had to admire her like that she was intelligent she could rival his own intelligence she was excellent at Potions, not that he would admit it, he wouldn't say she was gorgeous, but she was defiantly pretty and Beautiful in her own way it was her ways to forgive and understand he had heard the spectacle in the hall with Weasley he was very pleased to see him hexed and the fact it was permanent and that she couldn't remove it until it wore of its self was brilliant he then turned his attention to her hair it wasn't the usual messy bushy hair she had when younger. No, they were soft curls now that hung down her back, he noticed her creamy skin and lovely neck, he let his eyes trail the grove and to her chest, her very well proportioned chest they wasn't too big and not too small the looked just perfect he looked down the rest of her he looked at her legs and then her hands they were small and dainty he realized he was staring now and pulled his eyes away from her he scolded himself at the same time for being so stupid.

Hermione could feel his gaze on her, she tried not to fidget as she read the contract she was pleased when she had finished she could feel his eyes wandering over her it was making her blush she signed the contract ''Sir I have signed the contact is that all that's needed?''

Severus shook his head as he took the sheet from her ''Yes Miss Granger that will be all I will expect to see you here tomorrow after your charms and DADA lesson do not be late I will allow you off to attend detention although I must say very nice wand work Miss Granger Seeing Mr Weasley looking like that has made many of my Slytherin's happy.''

Hermione chuckled ''Yes well he made me angry he should have shut his mouth while he had the chance as well as Lavender she drove me insane since starting here I can't stand many of the girls that I used to share with always worrying about looks or who they want to sleep with and what not. It is tiring, so I am pleased to have my own rooms and they don't understand the nightmares I suffer from due to fifth year, they ask too many questions, even Harry had the same issue until now he hated having his nightmares in the room with them.'' she shook her head ''I mean if they saw the bloody scar Dolohov gave me that's when they would want to worry about their looks. l mean I got a scar that goes from my collar bone straight down and curves as it goes to my left hip.'' she used her hand to trace the place without realising she shook her head ''anyway thank you for the opportunity I do like potions so this is a bonus even if I am only helping I got to go do my rounds if that's ok sir.''

Severus listened to what Hermione said he couldn't help but smirk at her language he felt something twinge when she traced the line the scar made on her shirt he knew she never realised she was doing it but it wasn't helping him he looked up ''No of course go I shall see you tomorrow do not be late.'' he watched her as she got up and left he looked at her long legs and arse that seemed to be perfect and then she was gone.

Hermione made her way to the door and could feel his eyes lingering on her she smiled to her self as she felt something twinge at the thought she pulled the door open, letting it shut behind her as she began her patrolling Harry was off tonight's one so she walked around taking points and began thinking of a plan for their hunt and little trip they will be going on.

Hermione was walking along the halls she had ended up taking ten points from Slytherin and Hufflepuff if she was being honest with herself, she was surprised it wasn't Gryffindor as it was usually them although she hated to admit it. Hermione carried on walking when she heard a noise near the kitchens she quickly walked along, but when she got there she was surprised to not find a student messing about but a very upset first year.

Hermione being the kind person she was approached the boy quietly what shocked her even more was he was in Slytherin now Hermione didn't dislike Slytherin house, she believed everyone deserved a chance ''Hello, shouldn't you be in your dorm right now.'' she said kindly.

The boy with brown hair looked up and jumped quickly wiping his eyes ''S..sorry i will go now.'' the boy avoided Hermione's eyes.

Hermione smiled ''No need to worry, just don't tell anyone because I take points of my own house and it wouldn't look good would it?'' she said smiling at him kindly she went and sat by him ''Don't mind do you?''

The boy looked up shocked that Hermione Granger, Head Girl Gryffindor Princess and member of the Golden Trio was sitting and letting him off the hook he looked up ''You know your not as bad as people make out.''

Hermione chuckled ''Well thank you I do try.'' she smiled at him ''Now what has you so upset?''

''I'm not I got something in my eye. I do not cry, I am a Slytherin crying makes you weak.'' he said frowning.

Hermione shook her head ''No it's not crying is normal regardless of who you are. let me tell you something My friend Harry finds it hard to show emotions as do i however when were alone we intend to let it out and in private witch is why you are out here now.'' she smiled at him ''and crying does not make you weak i think you are strong to not cry in front of your housemates and to get on with life like it is nothing i have seen you around before and you never seem upset i know because i put up a front for people as well.''

The boy looked up surprised and he could see she was being genuine as well witch surprised him ''Why would you want to help me a Slytherin.'' he asked suspiciously.

''Well regardless of what people may say about me i don't think everyone in Slytherin house turns out evil yes they hide their emotions and they are very careful and plan instead of rushing into things but they are not all bad and i think anyone deserves a chance i am sure you are aware of the relationship between Draco Malfoy and my friends Ron and Harry?''

The boy nodded his head ''Yes everyone knows of the hatred between Malfoy and the Golden Trio.''

''Well that's were people are wrong i don't hate Malfoy hate is a strong word and i think Malfoy doesn't want to be the way he is i think he is probably a good guy loyal and supportive of people in his own house. I think if he could make his own choice right now and he was given a wish to be himself or continue being the way he is i think he would choose to be himself. I don't think he likes to call people Mudblood i just think Malfoy is misunderstood and perhaps trying to please his family live up to his family name i suspect that is the problem for many Slytherin's especially Heirs of the house most parents expect their Heir to follow in the parents footsteps.''

The young boy looked up at Hermione in shock he couldn't believe that she hit the nail on the head ''are you a seer?''

Hermione laughed ''No i don't' believe in Divination nor the fraud Trelawney i walked out of her class in third year'' she smiled when she saw the boy chuckle ''No i just have an understanding and unlike some i try to see the real you. I have had similar problems with my family i have always been punished for not doing good enough in school by my adopted father so i understand the need to prove yourself and things are tough with the war as well.'' she decided it would be to complicated to explain that he wasn't her father and she didn't want to talk about it really even if it made her cringe to call him anything close to the word father.

''I don't want to fight i want this war to end My father is a follower of You-Know-Who and he expects me to follow him i don't want to do the things that he tells me that i will get to do when i am seventeen and able to take the mark. i don't want to end up like my Mother. She died when i was one my father killed her for disobeying him. And i have no choice but to follow him that's why i wish it would end i only feel safe when i am at Hogwarts and my House mates talk about nothing other than the war. The others in my year don't find it fun to talk about it like the older ones do.''

Hermione could feel her heart breaking she wondered if there was something she could do to help him although she knew it could be a dangerous option ''What's your name?''

''Marcus Smith'' the boy said looking up at her with puffy eyes.

''Well Marcus you can call me Hermione in private of course I wouldn't want you to be seen talking to me, you got your reputation to hold.'' she winked at him and was rewarded with a laugh and smile ''have you thought of going for help?''

''No who would help me? if I went against my father he would kill me! or worse i would need protection and who is going to do that not everyone is like you.''

''So if you had help and protection would you be brave enough to walk away?''

''Yes because i hate my Father he has never been interested in my life just about me being like him.''

Hermione sat there and thought about it ''Marcus if i can find someway of giving you protection from your father and the war would you be willing to walk away?''

The boy looked up hopeful ''Really you can help me?''

Hermione shook her head ''No i can no guarantee it but i can try why don't i talk to Harry i am sure he will understand and i will get in touch with you somehow but i know how dangerous this is so you must be normal act like you fellow Slytherin's act like nothing has happened and leave it to me i will find a way.'' she smiled and stood up and with a serious face she barked ''Get back to your Common Room you are out after curfew.'' she winked at him.

The boy stood up with something he never thought he could have and that was Hope he felt a little smile appear on his face ''What are you going to do about it your just a Gryffindor.'' he said playing back as he walked off finally feeling a little bit freer.

Hermione smiled at his retreating form she took off in the other direction that would lead back to her rooms she wondered how many more lives was the war going to ruin? and how many more innocent children will be forced by parents? she shook her head she would do all she can to help them, she would perhaps talk with Professor Snape test the waters with him, seeing as he is on the light side, she would have to talk with Harry and then Dumbledore she only hoped that there was something they could do for the boy she had scanned his mind only brushed it and he was being truthful he was terrified.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione gave the password to the portrait And entered when she got to the common room she smiled at Harry he was sitting on the sofa playing a game of solitaire that she had showed him one time Hermione laughed witch got him to look up at her ''Having fun?''

Harry was playing a game of Solitaire while waiting for Hermione to get back she had showed him how to play he had heard of it and poker seeing as he lived with the Dursely's and Dudley liked to play cards he jumped when he heard Hermione ''God Mione you scared me.'' he smiled ''and yeah well you were out and I was bored want to play a game?''

Hermione decided that she could use this to talk to him knowing that if he is concentrating or doing something he likes he is more likely to be open minded and listen ''Go on then one game can't hurt'' she walked over and transfigured a proper table to play on she looked at him ''What may as well play properly.''

Harry laughed he was pleased that Hermione was playing with him he set up the cards and the began to play a game of gold fish when he looked up only twenty minutes into the game he raised his eyebrow ''Come on out with it what you want to talk about and I promise to listen?''

Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled he knew her so well ''Ok, well on my patrol I found a first year crying near the kitchens I thought it was someone messing about as usual but it wasn't so I sat and chatted with them.''

Harry was listening to Hermione while playing ''Oh right what house? And are they ok now?''

''Slytherin house now don't laugh Harry he was genuinely upset when I asked him what was wrong he got defensive told me he wasn't crying because it is for weak people I think he may be abused when I persuaded him that it isn't stupid to be upset we had a conversation.''

Harry looked up shocked his mouth was hanging open ''You found a Slytherin, a crying one?''

''Yes Harry I did.'' she said narrowing her eyes at him ''And he has told me he doesn't want to fight in this war he want's it to end he Is scared of becoming a death eater when he is older and that his father will make him because he his one the father also killed his Mo..mother because she refused him the boy was one at the time he want's to run get away from it but he knows he wouldn't have anywhere to go nor protection if his father found out and he is scared of his own house the older ones in particular he said quite a few first years are scared and wished they could escape.''

''So you're telling me you fell for that sob story'' Harry said not wanting to believe her.

''Yes Harry it is true, I looked into his mind, I know I could get into trouble if anyone found out but he never knew and he is scared Harry he wants protection. I asked him If he did would he leave and he said he would, he want's to have his own life be himself not live up to his Father so I was thinking perhaps I could talk to Professor Snape and then Dumbledore with your help and see if we can get him help.'' she held her hand up. ''And before you say anything bad about Professor Snape don't because he is on our side he is loyal to Dumbledore think about it he has jumped in front of Remus when he was formed to protect us and he has helped other ways too including fifth year who do you think alerted Dumbledore and the order they wouldn't have come otherwise.''

Harry sat there as he listened to her he was surprised with what he was hearing he didn't want people to die either and he didn't like Slytherin just Malfoy and the others in his group because they were and are total bastards towards him and Mione along with there parents trying to kill them at each turn. But when he thought about Snape, he hated to admit it, but he might be on their side although he still hated the git he has made his life hell since first year as well as Hermione's but he trusted her judgement ''Fine. Talk to snape see what he says and then we will talk to Dumbledore perhaps we can include him in the DA or something we could do it for any genuine students who are scared offer protection.''

Hermione beamed at Harry and hugged him she was just glad that she could possibly help the boy now she would have to talk to Snape and she hoped he wouldn't' take it as an insult or as an attack on him or take it personally because he may be a spy and wanting her help with potions but he could still be a right snarky git and she didn't want to upset him she was hoping that perhaps they could become equals or something like it.

''Excellent we could save some more students. I know we can't save them all but the ones who want it, then we can provide the help for them you know if it goes well you will have to be involved with Professor Snape. Perhaps you could be civil to him for my sake?'' now she was just hoping Harry would agree.

''You want me to be nice to the man who has made mine and your lives hell since our first year?'' Harry asked in disbelief.

''Yes because he is innocent, he is on our side Harry he is loyal to Dumbledore and you know deep, deep down he isn't the bad guy in this?'' Hermione said looking him straight in the eye.

Harry didn't know what to say to that ''Fine I will be civil to him and I will be involved with him if it is to do with Slytherin's or something else like it but don't expect me to be friends with the guy.'' he said sternly just the thought of them being friends made him shiver.

Hermione smiled at Harry '''Thank you so much it means so much to me Harry I really do think he is the good guy''

''Mione you are too forgiving and trusting sometimes.'' Harry said smiling at her was pleased to see a smile on her face.

''Yes and you love me for it that's what makes me such a good judge of character and responsible unlike some.'' she said smirking at him just as she placed her last card down ''I win'' she laughed.

Harry sighed ''Oh come on no fair. You played this more than me?''

''No don't be silly Harry, I am just awesome at this game.'' Hermione said laughing at his put out look.

''Fine play a game of chess with me then?'' he asked her knowing she was crap at the game.

Hermione laughed ''You know I can't play the game properly.'' she said but when she saw him give her the puppy dog eyes she couldn't say no ''Stop you know I hate that look.'' she mock scolded him ''Fine one game and then I am off to bed I got my schedule and I start tomorrow after charms and DADA.''

Harry jumped up and got the chess board set up he looked up and smiled at her ''Oh what days are you going to be with him?''

''Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday he is giving me Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday off.''

''Why so many days?'' Harry asked in shock with how much work she will be doing.''

''Because we don't have many lessons on those day's that's why and I am way ahead of most so it doesn't matter so much. and it is important if I want to brew potions it will take a lot of time. So I got to go to him tomorrow, however he is letting me go for our detention.'' she said chuckling a little.

Harry groaned ''Ron's going to be there, you know?''

Hermione sighed ''Yes but I think he will behave himself, seeing as Professor McGonagall is there and he is not that stupid to piss me off again Harry.''

Harry agreed, although when he looked at Hermione, he could see she was thinking the same as him and asking the same question _what's to stop him messing up again. He is a pro at saying the wrong things and never knowing when to shut up._ He just sighed and thought _tomorrow's detention is going to be a tense affair. _He knew Hermione was thinking the exact same thing as he settled down to play a round of chess.

After three rounds of chess and seeing Harry victorious on all three rounds she decided to call it a night ''Right well done you won now were equal I beat you three times with cards and you beat me with chess I think I am going to bed busy day tomorrow'' Hermione said, getting up off the couch she leaned back and heard all her back click she saw Harry grimace she knew he hated the sound of her popping her back like that.

Harry laughed when he heard Hermione's back click he cringed ''Gods Mione do you have to do that?''

''Oh please it don't hurt you know and I can't help it.'' she smirked ''What about you. do you have to bite your nails all of the time? Do I ask why you have to do that all the time? Honestly your like an old woman.'' she said laughing at the face, he pulled she quickly summoned her camera from her room and took a picture of his face ''Say cheese.''

Harry narrowed his eyes at Hermione ''Oh ha ha very funny Hermione.'' he said in a sarcastic tone.

''Why thank you I am quite funny.'' she chuckled at his raised eyebrow ''This picture will be the one to show my little nieces and Nephews.''

Harry rolled his eyes ''What makes you think I will have any children or give you any Nieces or Nephews? for all I know you could be the one to give me Some nieces and Nephews.'' he said raising a challenging eyebrow at her.

''I don't think so Harry. Besides i got to find someone who can hold an intelligent conversation with me and be honest Harry who would want me? Plain, boring scarred Hermione the bookworm and brightest witch of our age.'' she said shaking her head ''No you will defiantly make me an aunty before I ever make you an uncle if I ever get the chance'' she said, laughing ''Oh and you want a Quiditch team so you would have to start early if I had any I would only have two, maybe three at a push.''

Harry frowned when Hermione finished talking he didn't like how low Hermione's self esteem was he thought she was beautiful and a limited edition anyone who managed to win Hermione would be one lucky son of a bitch. It is bloody hard to find a witch who is as funny, brilliant, Brave, intelligent, caring, loving, forgiving not judgmental and sees the best in people regardless of their past add in loyal and you got one heck of a catch. If he thought about it, he could think of a lot more words to use, but there was just so many any guy who won Hermione's heart would be stupid to let her go or let her get away, she is just pure and so..so.. he growled in frustration there was just too many words for him to choose from. ''Mione, don't say that any man or Wizard would be lucky to have you. And if they are clever enough or lucky enough to capture your heart then i would say that would make him one lucky son of a bitch.'' He smiled at her ''Because you Hermione have an inner beauty that just attracts people to you, your kind, compassionate, understanding a little scary and wouldn't take no shit But you truly are one magnificent limited edition witch there is only one Hermione Granger, Sister to Harry Potter and who has a heart big enough for the whole of the Wizarding world.''

Hermione had tears in her eyes by the end of Harry's comment she quickly flung her arms around his neck ''Oh Harry i love you so, so much.''

Harry held Hermione and rubbed soothing circles on her back ''And i love you too.'' she pulled back and brushed away her tears ''Now cheer up already we don't want any of this no wallowing in self pity that's what you tell me so take your own advice other wise you would be a hypocrite.''

Hermione smiled when Harry brushed away her tears he truly was an amazing brother and any witch would be lucky to have him and she would kick there ass if they ever hurt him. 'You're right, i am being silly.''

Harry gasped and held his hand to his chest ''My gods it's a miracle I think I need to see Madam Pomfery to see if I am hallucinating the one and only Hermione Granger just admitted that I was right and actually admitted that she was being stupid.'' he laughed before continuing ''pinch me I think I'm dreaming.'' as he said that he tried pinching himself.

Hermione punched him in the arm as she laughed ''Shut it you. i am not that bad you exaggerate too much sometimes you can be a right Drama Queen Harry Potter.'' now out my way I am going to get some sleep.'' she kissed him on the cheek as she was walking up the steps she could hear him laughing when she said over her shoulder ''Oh and enjoy it while you can. because I won't be admitting it again.'' she smirked when she heard his laughing had stopped.

Harry stopped laughing when he heard Hermione's comment he gasped and in a dramatic way he said ''Oh you shoot me right through the heart.''

Hermione laughed and shook her head at his actions ''Drama Queen and I thought Professor Snape was just as bad with his billowing cloak and dramatic entrances.'' she smirked she knew that would shut him up and in true style, it did. ''Goodnight dear brother, I shall see you in the morning.''

Harry stood there in shock, mouth open wide ''Oh that was just cruel pure evil. but then again, I forgot to say that you could and can be bloody scary and mean sometimes.'' he said as he watched her close her bedroom door, he shook his head and smiled and then made his own way to his room to get some sleep as well.


End file.
